Haru no Aki no Ai
by Sakura Chiii
Summary: ¿Podemos amar algo y odiarlo a la vez? Permitimos que alguien nos cambiara y perdimos nuestra escencia de ser. ¿Conoceras algun día a alguien igual a ti? Este será capaz de cambiarte y ambos verán las maravillas que los rodean... En Primavera te encontre y me encontraste, en otoño esperaré por ti por amor FanFiction Masato y Ren
1. Primera Parte

Hola~

Bien primero que nada gracias por echarle un ojo a esto, es algo nacido para la conmemoración del cumpleaños de Ren aunque no tenga nada que ver la historia con su cumpleaños, no soy mucha de escribir one shot aunque ya una vez lo hice, es solo que creo que la idea no la logro desarrollar en unas cuantas palabras y bueno esto llevara 3 capítulos así que si imaginaran que no me salió corto esto.

Quiero aclarar antes que todo la época en la que esto gira, es allá por el periodo Edo es por ahí donde le doy más o menos a la idea que desde hace tiempo estaba en mi cabeza pero no lograba darle sentido hasta hace poco y al leerlo se darán cuenta de ello, ahora bien esto lleva algo de fantasía y es la primera vez que exploto al máximo esa parte de mí en detalles así que en verdad espero que les agrade ese mundo al que espero llevarles, algunos hechos, escenarios y acciones si han sido creados por mi persona por si sienten que no cuadra con lo que realmente ocurrió en esa época.

Dos en lo que leen llegara un momento en el cual necesitaran escuchar una canción llamada 永遠に盈つり虧く月 en romaji Eien ni mitsuru tsuri de Touken Ranbu sí, es un juego aunque la letra de la canción no tenga nada que ver con los hechos quiero que se enfoquen en la melodía se llevaran un sorpresa muy grata a mí en lo personal me encanto. Y por último una serie de palabras que encontraran en el escrito.

 _ **Hakama:**_ _Es un pantalón largo con pliegues adelante, cuya función principal es proteger las piernas. La cual es un símbolo de status o posición, además de ser algo que identificaban a un samurái aunque en el periodo Edo lo utilizaban tanto hombre como mujeres_

 **Shōgun:** _Rango militar y título histórico de Japón concedido por el Emperador._

Y si aún siguen aquí después de esa letanía, los personajes no me pertenecen y disfruten la lectura, disculpen los posibles fallos.

* * *

 **Haru no Aki no Ai**

La vida misma es un misterio, un misterio que día a día se presenta en nuestras vidas, que se presenta justo en el momento que abres tus ojos después de un profundo sueño, en ocasiones prefieres seguir en ese sueño, perezosamente decides levantarte, sabes que aunque tu cuerpo y tu alma no estén de humor debes de comenzar con tus actividades, y es en ese momento en que te regañas internamente al recordar que hace tiempo atrás amabas lo que hacías ¿en qué momento se cruzó la delicada línea de amor a odio? ¿En qué momento se dejó de hacer por amor y se volvió obligación?

Las personas que te rodean no te comprenden, te exigen, te retienen, cortaron tus alas y con eso tus ganas de seguir amando profundamente lo que haces, permitiste que se adentraran en tu mundo y lo modificaran, abandonaste a ser quien eres y te amoldaste a los que ellos querían de ti, para ellos renunciaste a ser un humano y te volviste un objeto que les genera su satisfacción, te riñes porque sabes que es la satisfacción de ellos y no la tuya, porque en ningún instante aspiraste ser lo que eres en estos momentos para el mundo.

Es aquí mismo con estos pensamientos pesimistas de tu propia vida donde te percatas como el viento golpea violentamente tu ventana haciendo que esta se abriera bruscamente es cierto es primavera pero el viento no sabe eso quizás, ves el cielo, miras las nubes, observas los arboles agitarse, escuchas las aves cantar, sientas la dulce fragancia de las flores y sabes que a pesar de todo sigues viviendo y estas agradecido por eso, te aferras a esa sensación que nace en tu pecho, ese amor que se niega a morir, sabes que solo necesitas que alguien llegue e intensifique ese fuego para volver a ser quien eras.

No es el único que pasa por esa situación, muchas almas sufren por dejar de amar, por dejar de sentir esa pasión que era su fuente para ser felices, él no era el único que tenía esa rutina de todos los días, por su cabeza no cruzo que un día sin más conociera a alguien igual que él y a la vez muy diferente, que compartieran la misma sensación de desamor, esa sensación de dejar de sentir pasión por lo que hacían, ambos conocerían esos sentimientos de abandonar, dejar de creer en que pueden ser mejores, sentirán la agonía de renunciar a lo más amado, sentirán el dolor de ver como por todo lo que trabajaron fue dejado de lado, sentirán como se negaron a seguir luchando, conocerán que hay más misterios en la vida de los cuales ellos jamás llegarían a imaginar que podrían existir.

 **~++H—A++~**

 _Cuidad de Takayama periodo Edo…_

La suave brisa se sentía proveniente de las arboles que rodeaban aquel pequeño pueblo, situados entre las montañas y rodeadas de ríos, era de las zonas más fresca y acogedora de toda la región y aunque a pesar de su clima y tal vez la decadencia que esta les traía eran agradecidos por seguir con vida… y una gran celebración se acercaba _"El Desfile Tokeiraku"_ y con eso todas las preparaciones que llevaba que todo saliera a la perfección…

— _¡¿Cuántas veces te debo de repetir que no debes de hacer esos gestos y movimientos?!—_ se escuchaba el regaño de una de las mujeres de mayor edad en el patio de una vieja casucha que amenazaba con caer de un momento a otro.

— _Lo siento mi señora…—_ realizaba una pequeña reverencia ante lo dicho, estaba comenzando a aburrirse de todo lo que saliera de aquella boca pero le agradara o no, no tenía más opción que seguir con la tortura… — _Me repite nuevamente la mejor manera de realizarlo—_ dijo para colocarse de rodillas, tenía que aparentar que todo aquello lo hacía con gusto.

— _No lo entiendo, eras tan bueno cuando te encontré… y mírate actualmente… si sigues siendo popular es porque ¡yo te he ayudado!… ¡se más agradecido!—_ volvía a recriminarle para comenzar nuevamente sus movimientos ante los ojos más que fastidiados del otro.

Veía como aquellos movimientos se daban en la mayor, tan torpes y descoordinados, tan faltos de gracia y belleza, tan fuera del compás de la melodía, sin duda esa mujer no tenía la más mínima pizca de talento en su cuerpo mal obrado como la que poseía él en un dedo y aun así ella tenía el valor de regañarle por hacerlo mal como lo decía, pero aunque eso era sinónimo de burla para él debía de hacerle caso a todo lo que ella le mandare ¿en qué momento todo cambio? Ahí arrodillado ante la vieja silueta moviéndose tan repugnantemente sobre él comenzó a recordar, añorar, sentir como todo fue dejado de un lado, como de una manera tan infantil e inmadura había caído tan bajo ¿Por qué lo hizo? Quizás en sus torpes deseos tan faltos de madurez había cometido la mayor estupidez del mundo, haber cambiado todo lo que tenía por seguir su sueño no era algo por lo que se arrepintiese, se odiaba a si mismo por haber permitido que pisotearan lo que tanto amaba, por lo que tanto había luchado. Recordaba cómo siendo pequeño daba saltos de alegría cada vez que hacia aquello, recordaba como la emoción le invadía el alma, como ese calor crecía dentro de él y lo embriagaba de pasión, adrenalina, agitación, conmoción, lo feliz que era con cada paso dado, con cada movimiento perfectamente ejecutado, todos le desconocían cuando lo hacía, su postura su amor por todo aquello había sido olvidado y encerrado en lo más profundo de su corazón, se odiaba por haber permitido aquello pero no podía cambiarlo, su fama se extendió y los malos rumores se dieron, toda la belleza que él ofrecía, aquella excitación que él provocaba con sus movimientos fueron dejados de un lado para hacer lugar a movimientos toscos y libidinosos, dejaron de un lado la beldad y estética que su hermoso baile demostraba y lo volvieron en un vulgar danzarín repugnante que solo se sacudía por dinero.

Volvía de sus pensamientos a notar como la anciana estaba a punto de terminar la canción, él sabía perfectamente como ejecutar ese baile tanto para las mujeres como para hombres, pero ante la insistencia de ella tenía que ejecutarlo como mujer aunque eso solo hacía que las especulaciones y rumores fueran más grandes y es que estaba consiente que su forma melosa de ser con las mujeres daba a entender muchas cosas pero en ningún momento cruzo por su propia cabeza en caer tan bajo y vender su cuerpo como todos lo que le conocía afirmaban y es más aquella vieja mujer lo intento hacer en una ocasión ganándose un par de golpes de parte de ella al noquear a ese sujeto que trato de tomarlo a la fuerza, pero solo de esa manera había logrado mantener su poca dignidad intacta porque no iba a permitir que sin más alguien llegara, pagara y profanara lo poco que le quedaba para ofrecer al amor aunque este estuviera muy lejos de darse aunque la probabilidad que ocurriera fuera completamente nula.

— _¡¿Bien entendiste cómo es?! No quiero que me hagas perder dinero Ren… que si eso ocurre juro que la vida no te alcanzara para que me lo pagues—_ sentencio para sentarse ordinariamente en una silla que una de las chicas que estaban presente en el lugar le acerco rápidamente y que a todo esto solo eran observadoras de todo aquello.

Llevaba su frente al suelo donde la posaba sobre sus manos— _Si mi señora, perdone la torpeza e ineptitud de mi cuerpo…—_ y con aquello, elegantemente se levantaba.

Se acomodaba el kimono que se había colocado mientras una de las chicas comenzaba a tocar un tambor constantemente para darle el ritmo, sacaba de entre el obi un abanico el cual tomo con su mano derecha y comenzaba con sus movimientos, todas las mujeres del lugar observan con entero encanto como aquellos movimientos les impregnaban de belleza todo era hermoso hasta que en la mitad de la coreografía comenzaban sus movimientos a contrastar con lo anterior, sus movimientos llamaban a la concupiscencia, tan libidinosos, tan ajenos a lo que con anterioridad el exponía en cada baile, terminado de ejecutar la mayor aplaudía y reía como loca exclamando cosas sin sentido dejando a todos consternados.

— _Yo lo sabía chico… ¡tú harás que gane mucho dinero!—_ y con eso se dirigía al interior de la casa… las chicas observan con lastima al joven mientras este se dejaba caer al suelo después de ver como la anciana desaparecía de su vista…

— _Ren… no lo hagas… sabes que lo rumores serán aún más grandes… ¿enserio crees que eso vale la pena?—_ se acercaba una de ellas para ayudarle a levantar pero este le detenía antes de que llegara a él.

— _Mis queridas chicas no se preocupen por mi… no quiero que a ustedes les haga pasar por todo esto… estaré bien…—_ se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo que se había adherido a sus ropas, para adentrarse a la casa — _¿chicas me cubren?—_ y con aquello se encaminaba a su habitación se despojaba de esos atavíos, se colocaba ropa más cómoda, soltaba sus cabellos naranjas y se escabullía para ir a visitar el pueblo.

Caminaba entre las calles admirando como todos los preparativos se daban para el festival trataba por todos los medios ignorar que las miradas de todos posaban sobre él, murmullos se podían escuchar, estaba más que acostumbrado a todo ese ajetreo que ya no le quedaba más que resignarse ante esas acciones, sus ojos eran testigos de la belleza con la que decoraban las carrozas que se utilizarían en el festival así como terminaban de darles los retoques a las marionetas que bailarían sobre ellas, reía internamente al recordar cómo siendo un niño soñaba algún día ir en lo alto de la carroza mostrando su baile, sí, todo fue un sueño, un sueño que estaría muy lejos de cumplir en su vida o quizás no, pero él era ignorante de eso en ese instante.

Ahora los murmullos eran más fuertes y una vena en su frente se estaba comenzando a formar, estaba a punto de explotar cuando pudo notar como niños y mujeres corrían y sin disimular un poco se quedaban parados aun lado del camino y observar como una caravana se hacía presente, quiso estar lo más lejos de toda aquella conmoción más se le fue inevitable al ver como de entre el grupo de personas salía corriendo un hombre apartando y empujando a quien se encontrara en el camino " _acaso está loco"_ pensó al ver eso pero su mirada se agradaba al notar como ese hombre misterioso se tiraba rápidamente desde el puente al rio, corrió a ver la locura que este había hecho mientras el resto de personas solo vociferaban en sorpresa, trataba de encontrar al hombre en el rio que de mala suerte su caudal era demasiado fuerte y en esta parte del tiempo era profundo, al paso de unos minutos notaba a este luchando por mantenerse al frote hasta que por fin sus ojos observaron todo aquello, sin pensar dos veces se dejaba caer al rio también e ir en su ayuda, los gritos no se hicieron esperar otra vez, aquellos los habían conmocionado y no hicieron nada al respecto para ayudar, un grupo se acercaba a la orilla del puente en el cual aquellos dos se habían caído y comenzaron a hablar mientras se quitaban los sombreros que llevaban sobre sus cabezas.

— _¡Ha puesto una botella de sake a que él señor saca al que se tiro también!—_ murmuro uno

— _¡Yo apuesto a que cuando salgan del agua le dará un par de azotes!—_ contesto otro mientras no paraban de reír, al poco tiempo otro expuso.

— _No creen que ya se tardaron en salir, no creo que el río sea tan profundo o ¿sí?—_ y fue hasta entonces en que los rostros pálidos se presentaron en ellos, rápidamente uno de ellos comenzaba a darles órdenes.

— _Rápido, ustedes dos bajen y observen si no han salido río abajo… tu y yo vamos observando desde la orilla por alguna señal de ellos… ¡si algo le pasa a nuestro señor, su alma no dejara nunca de torturarnos el resto de nuestras vidas por no hacer nada!—_ mandaba velozmente mientras miraba con incertidumbre al río y como este no daba señales de los dos hombres.

Mientras abajo en lo profundo del río, aun manteniendo la respiración dos hombres luchaban por desatar una liana que había capturado a un niño no permitiéndole salir a frote, el primer hombre en tirarse había sacado un cuchillo para contar la liana pero entre los movimientos desesperados del menor este se le había caído de las manos y desconocía donde se encontraba, mientras el segundo buscaba desesperadamente como soltar al menor el cual amenazaba con perder la conciencia de un momento a otro y sin más despegaba de sus ropas un broche que había guardado toda su vida, un recuerdo preciado de su infancia, un sueño fracasado es lo que representaba ahora, por lo que sin dudarlo dos veces y con la fe firme en salvar al menor lo partía en dos y con ese filo que se había formado cortaba la liana dejando libre al niño mientras este era llevado por el primero a la superficie.

Al salir un par de hombres les ayudaban en la orilla del río, el menor era tomado por uno de ellos y comenzaba a revisarle para buscar alguna señal de herida, suspiraba aliviado que no fuera así, el menor comenzaba a temblar y llorar por el sobresalto que se había llevado mientras le cubrían con una manta que los mismo habitantes les habían proporcionado mientras otro hombre se acercaba para decirle.

— _Ya paso, todo está bien… ¿quieres un dulce? Mira tu madre está ahí y está muy contenta de que encuentres bien—_ y con eso cargaba al menor hacia donde se encontraba su angustiosa madre.

Los dos hombres que habían salido del rio habían quedado sentados en la orilla dando bocanadas de aire para que sus cuerpos trataran de tranquilizarse, poco a poco el frio del agua comenzaba a afectarles, uno de los hombres se acercaba rápidamente donde ellos con unas mantas para que se cubriesen y no atrapar un resfriado algo dudoso de que hacer el chico de cabellos naranjas se colocaba de pie para retirarse del lugar pero fue en vano cuando…

— _Te vas así… —_ le retuvo mientras también se levantaba y colocaba su mejor postura.

Le observo algo atónito ante las palabras y más al observarle mejor, sus cabellos tan azules como el agua en la cual habían estado, su piel tan blanca y tersa como las nubes del cielo, su semblante tan elegante, templado y justo, un lunar en aquel rostro que solo hacía que el hermoso color azul de sus ojos fuera más llamativo e incitaba a perderse en ese mirar, llevaba un kimono con una hakama* lo cual le llamo mucho la atención ya que en ese lugar eran pocos los que usaban ese tipo de prenda, quizás torpemente su cerebro se había olvidado de razonar y hasta que le tuvo cerca revisándole su rostro se sonrojo de sobre manera haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y provocando que casi cayera al suelo pero, era inmediatamente sostenido por uno de sus brazos, observaba como el suelo se alejaba de sus ojos y al elevar su rostro quedo tan cerca de quien le había evitado la caída.

— _Ten más cuidado… no te heriste ¿verdad? deja que te revisen…—_ expuso ayudándolo a recobrar el equilibrio.

El solo le observaba no sabía ni que decir y mucho menos que hacer, torpemente salió un " _gracias"_ de su boca poco audible y entendible, realizo un reverencia y salió lo más rápido que logró de ahí, sentía como todo a su alrededor giraba y un calor extraño se formaba en su interior, todo aquello había sido extraño, giraba para verle y ahí había quedado estático observando como él se alejaba, una de las chicas con las que compartían techo le observaba y le llamaba preocupada.

— _Ren ¿estás bien? Estas empapado, vamos rápido tienes que cambiarte… tienes que presentarte por la noche—_ y con eso le tomaba del brazo y se alejaban aún más del lugar.

Había observado todo aquello, no lograba entender como sin vacilaciones se había tirado junto a él al rio pero ahora al salir este trataba por todos los medios alejarse, no había tenido ni la oportunidad de saber su nombre y mucho menos de presentarse como era debido, comenzó a prestar atención a los murmullos y cuchicheos de la gente a su espalda, curioso se giraba cuando uno de sus hombres se le acercaba y lo giraba de nueva a cuenta.

— _Señor… parece que él joven no es muy bien visto por estas personas, tal vez ¿debería ser más precavido?—_ dijo quedamente al oído.

— _Eso que tiene que ver… sin su ayuda ese niño no hubiera salido vivo—_ grito girándose a todos aquellos que no paraban de hablar al escucharlo un silencio se formó y se apreció los rostros pálidos de todos ellos — _Si alguien simplemente no es como ustedes no tienen por qué murmurar de ellos —_ termino de decir para quitarse aquella manta que tenía sobre sus hombros y comenzar a caminar.

— _Bien, vamos… el espectáculo termino, Señor Hijirikawa el dueño de estas tierras le espera en su hogar por lo que sugiero que primero cambie sus ropas—_ dijo el mismo hombre que se le había acercado anteriormente y comenzó a seguirle el paso, el general solo se quejó por lo dicho y siguió su marcha sin girarse.

A penas la caravana era de escasos cuatro hombres quienes eran los encargados de hacerle custodia al general que iba con ellos, todos iban caminando tras aquel general a quien después de tanto habían logrado cambiarles por otros atavíos más elegantes, los soldados uno de cabellos rubios y alto el más alegre de ellos, otro de cabellos aqua inexpresivo, el tercero de cabellos castaños bastante animado y el último de ellos plateados con un mirar algo molesto pero esos cuatro eran los encargados de la protección de nada más ni nada menos que Hijirikawa Masato el único hombre al que Shōgun* le había confiado su vida enteramente y solo con eso se debía el respeto de todo habitante que se le cruzara en su camino.

 **~++H—A++~**

Llegaban después de tanto a la majestuosidad de aquella casa, sin duda el dueño de esas tierras era una persona bastante acaudalada, desde el momento en que atravesaron el portón principal se abrió ante ellos la mejor de las vistas, el amplio patio lleno de flores que rodeaban y decoraban el lugar, aquellas desprendían un mar de fragancias tan agradables a su olfato que trataban de opacar la belleza de las mismas, flores de todo tipo se desplazaban por los pasillos de la casa decorando todo ese camino, las puertas corredizas decoradas con papel de arroz y con diseños de árboles se podían ver en cada una de las habitaciones, en el centro del patio se encontraba una modesta fuente la cual se podía ver como de entre las rocas que se elevaban por encima de ella, caía un caudal fresco y resplandeciente de agua cristalina, la noche se hacía presente y se podía observar como la luna se colaba en el reflejo del agua, atravesaban la mitad de ese lugar para al fin entrar a un salón completamente austero con muy poca decoración, en el interior un pequeño grupo de mujeres acomodadas en una esquina con instrumentos, frente a la entrada se encontraba una extensa mesa donde el dueño del lugar se había acomodado justo en medio, al verles les sonrió e indico que se sentaran a sus lados.

Unas cuantas palabras cruzaron con referencia a seguridad y recaudación de impuestos ya que el dueño del lugar no le daba la más mínima importancia a esos temas…

— _Vamos, están de visita dejen esas caras largas y relajen su cuerpo…—_ corto de golpe la poco conversación seria que estaban teniendo.

— _No lo entiendo ¿Por qué razón nos llamó entonces?—_ murmuro el chico de cabellos azules ante las palabras de su anfitrión.

— _Para que vean la belleza del festival, las esplendidas carrozas y los hermosos bailes… para que más les llamaría… esta área se encuentra en paz… —_ dijo sin vacilación en sus palabras — _por esa razón hice traer al mejor bailarín del área para que deleite sus ojos…—_ y con eso dicho les hacia una señal a sus sirvientes para que el bailarín entrara.

Sentía como su corazón no dejaba de palpitar, como un cosquilleo lo estremecía por completo, ahí estaba otra vez, a un paso de realizar aquello, a un solo paso de volver a darle razones al mundo de que él era solo un ser libidinoso, no negaba que eso lo aterraba, sabía perfectamente que al momento de entrar a ese salón su imagen cada vez se manchaba más ¿Qué dignidad tendría ya? Ninguna, todos lo verían y esperarían a poder obtener más de él pero ¿Qué más puede esperar cuando sabe que vendió su ser?

Esa sería otra noche más, otro día más en que sus sueños de ser respetados se iban volando lejos de él, sus sueños solo serían eso... Solo sueños infantiles y vagos, deseos que jamás lograrían ser realidad, lo único que era real era nada más y nada menos que los pesadillas a las cuales siempre huyo, se había convertido en un despojo, se había convertido en nada.

Una de las chicas se acercaba a él por la espalda, le daba un pequeño toque con su mano, sacándolo de su trance y haciéndole ver que ya era el momento de entrar y seguir arruinando su vida, respiraba profundamente, no debía ser cobarde " _Ren eres y serás siempre fuerte_ " y con aquel pensamiento daba un paso al gran salón donde lo esperaban.

Entraba con sus rostro gacho, mirando el suelo y cubriendo su rostro, el grupo de chicas que le acompañaban se encontraban perfectamente acomodadas aun lado de la habitación con sus respectivos instrumentos los cuales eran los encargados de hacer sonar aquella melodía que él bailaría, unos segundos después de posicionarse en medio del lugar, estiraba su mano en la cual llevaba un abanico que había servido para cubrir su rostro, al hacerlo la música se comenzó a escuchar suavemente para poco incrementar el volumen de la misma, comenzaba entonces a realizar sus movimientos finos y elegantes frente al grupo de hombres que le observaban, habían quedado maravillados por la belleza que ese hombre emanaba de sus movimientos tan simples pero hermosos, el señor de la casa se sentía de lo más satisfecho por aquel espectáculo ni que se diga de sus invitados, el cual el más importante de ellos había quedado estático observando cada gesto y paso del bailarín, todo iba muy bien y el chico de cabellos naranjas sabía que el momento se acercaba, que en el instante en que su coreografía le ameritaba se tendría que colocar de rodillas para luego otra vez elevarse y al hacerlo la parte superior de su kimono pasaría a ser parte del piso y así fue, al hacerlo los rostros sorprendidos, exclamaciones y palabras de sorpresa se hicieron presente, en esos momentos deseaba con todas sus fuerzas salir corriendo y perderse entre el bosque, esa era la faceta que no quería que nadie más viera en él, sus piernas habían quedado al desnudo pero a pesar de eso no paraba su baile, sabía que si lo hacia la anciana lo castigaría cruelmente y aunque se sintiera el peor de lo cobardes debía de ceder ante las presiones de la mayor.

De la nada el murmullo se hizo más audible levantaba de una vez por todas su rostro y alcanzó distinguir como la silueta de alguien se le acerco con una enorme tela y le cubría por completo, lo tomaba de los brazos y lo sacaba de ahí dando las respectivas disculpas por el acto.

El dueño de la casa solo a sentía a las acciones y pedía nuevamente que se concentraran ahora solo en la música que las chicas seguían tocando, mientras que aquella inusual pareja caminaba entre la oscuridad de los pasillos y se adentraban a una habitación totalmente vacía.

El silencio era sepulcral ninguno de ellos tenía el valor de cortarlo ni mucho menos de moverse de cómo habían entrado, el tiempo pasaba y ninguno de ellos hacia nada, la suave y fresca brisa de la noche se colaba por las grietas de la habitación haciendo que los cabellos de ambos bailaran al copas de la brisa, el frío comenzó a colarse en los huesos de uno de ellos por lo que se dejaba caer al piso y se aferraba más a ese tela bastante acogedora que lo cubría, no se había percatado hasta el momento de que se trataba hasta que al prestar atención notaba que aquello era la parte superior de un kimono, descubría su cabeza por completo y se giraba a ver a la persona que lo había llevado ahí, sus ojos se abrieron en entera sorpresa al ver aquella silueta de perfil erguido junto a la pared observando la luna que se asomaba por una muy pequeña ventilación, este al sentir aquella mirada sobre él solo le veía de reojo sin expresar nada.

— _Gracias—_ dijo poco audible en la habitación mientras se quitaba aquella prenda para extenderla al extraño.

Este ahora se giraba para observarle, se encaminaba hacia él y negó con su cabeza... — _cubre todo de ti—_ dijo para agacharse frente al chico y sentarse junto a él… — _Te pedí que ellos te revisaran y saliste corriendo, tienes una herida en tu pierna la cual debe de ser tratada—_ concluyo levantado un poco aquella prenda dejando ver la esbelta pierna del peli naranja… este se espantaba, un sonrojo se formó en su rostro y rápido cubrió su piel que había sido expuesta — _Lo siento—_ murmuro un poco avergonzado por el acto realizado.

— _Me… me tomo por sorpresa perdone el arrebato mi señor…—_ dijo apenado.

Le veía serio ante las palabras suspiro profundamente — _Mi nombre es Hijirikawa Masato… no seas tan formal, no cuando me ayudaste esta tarde en el rio…—_ expuso estirando sus brazos hacia atrás mientras elevaba su vista al techo de la habitación.

Había quedado sin habla, era la primera vez en que alguien le trataba sin ofenderle o sobrepasarse con él, al contrario le estaba tratando amablemente y eso lo había puesto demasiado nervioso tanto que no sabía cómo responderle.

Estaba observando el techo esperando algunas palabras del chico a su lado pero tal parecía no sería de esa manera, quizás su manera impulsiva de actuar le había incomodado de sobre manera esperaba en silencio al que le permitiese entablar alguna conversación pero era vano, no, hasta que un chispazo de luz llego a su mente, entre sus ropas comenzó a buscar algo al encontrarlo envuelto en un pequeño pañuelo se le extendía al joven a su lado.

— _Trataron de arreglarlo pero fue infructuoso, por lo menos te lo regreso, es muy lindo así que me imagino que es importante para ti…—_ en su mano estaba aquel broche que había servido para rescatar al menor horas antes en el rio.

Le observo admirado por ese gesto lo tomo entre sus manos y embozo una enorme sonrisa repleta de felicidad — _¡Muchas gracias! Es muy importante…—_ dijo acercándolo más a su pecho.

Observo esa sonrisa y un calor se comenzó a formar en su pecho llevaba una de sus manos a su nuca para flotársela para luego murmurar— _Es la primera vez que te veo sonreír… eso no muy es bueno—_

— _Lo siento, mi nombre es Jinguji Ren… puede llamarme Ren—_ expuso sin haber escuchado las palabras del anterior — _Hace tiempo no conversaba con otros que no fueran las chicas con las que vivo… vi-vo, vi-vo ¡vivo! No… n-no quise decir eso… es, con las chicas con las que compartimos casa… co-co-compartir… oh rayos… me refiero… demonios ya no tengo idea de que digo—_ estaba realmente nervioso ante sus propias palabras que se cubría el rostro con sus manos…

— _Jajajaja, tranquilo… ya entiendo viven en el mismo lugar con las chicas que se encuentran tocando ¿verdad?—_ rio divertido ante aquello

Apartaba su mano de su rosto y quedo maravillado de aquella sonrisa que se veía por la luz de la luna— _Las personas de aquí no suelen ser amables con ninguno de nosotros, es raro que alguien nos hable o nos mire es más nadie lo hace a menos que quieran insultarnos o faltarnos el respeto, es por eso que estoy algo nervioso por esto, ya que se perfectamente que al momento de oír de mi por los demás, harás lo mismo que ellos… ignorarme—_ dijo resignado — _Pero fue lindo que alguien se preocupara por mí al momento de perder la parte inferior de mi kimono… gracias Hijirikawa—_ con aquellas palabras se levantaba del lugar y le entregaba la prenda mientras se acomodaba la parte superior de su kimono para que sus piernas no resaltaran mucho luego de eso se iba de la habitación dejando estático al de cabellos azules.

No perdió de vista como otra vez aquel chico huía de él, quizás fue demasiado de su parte y no debió de ser imprudente pero desde lo que paso en el río no podía dejar de pensar en él y en el acto honorable que realizo, a estas alturas a sus oídos había llegado toda la historia del chico, cosas muy malas manchando su imagen, repudio total para el de cabellos naranjas ¿quizás y sea cierto? Pensó para sí mismo pero, mientras él no vea con sus propios ojos no iba a dejarse llevar por mentiras.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que dejo atrás la estricta infancia que tuvo — _Si mi yo del pasado te hubiera visto… te hubiera lastimado tal como lo hacen actualmente—_ se dejaba caer en el piso de la habitación mientras llevaba a su rostro la prenda que le había prestado — _Se veía bien con esto—_ murmuro para sí mismo para improvisar con aquella una almohada y acomodársela detrás de la cabeza.

Muchas cosas le habían pasado en esos últimos años, se había convertido en algo que no deseaba o quizá sí lo hizo en su momento pero, su familia lo empujo a ello demasiado y termino detestando lo que era, la forma en la que se educo había sido la causante que fuera a parar a lo que es ahora, no se regañaba ni se reprendía por lo que ahora es, había tomado la decisión de no ceder más, amaba la tranquilidad, la paz, el silencio pero, por su descendencia lo llevaron a la actualidad, no era un samurái, no deseaba serlo, tenía el porte y la actitud de uno pero, no pasaría el resto de su vida al mando de alguien por muy importante que este fuera cuidado de él y privándose de muchas cosas que algún día desearía realizar, era por esa razón que la mitad de los que le conocían le odiaban, ya que no podía ser posible que alguien que no planea en su vida convertirse en samurái se había convertido en el hombre de confianza del shōgun más reconocido y poderoso del territorio.

Se convirtió en un errante, se convirtió en alguien que iba de pueblo en pueblo ayudando a todos, no quería ser reconocido solo por el _no samurái que tiene los privilegios de uno_ , habían llegado a ese lugar por petición del dueño de esas tierras, no negó la invitación y ahora helo ahí admirando las estrellas mientras trataba de buscar la mejor manera de acercarse a ese chico que lo había dejado ahí, quizás iba a parecer insistente por ello pero algo en Ren le llamaba demasiado la atención, posiblemente se veía en él, tal vez no, quien sabe si fue por el acto de valentía, quizá fueron aquellos movimientos pero, que iba a acercarse lo haría.

 **~++H—A++~**

Se revolvía entre las sabanas que lo abrigaron, se encontraba renuente de levantarse pero los rayos del sol no le permitían seguir durmiendo ya que se colaban por ventana y se detenían directamente en su rostro, molesto por esa intromisión se levantaba de una buena vez, al hacerlo en su pierna sintió una punzada de dolor ,dirigía su vista a ella y prestó atención como un corte se hallaba en el lugar, en su momento no fue capaz de sentirla pero, ahora sentía ese dolor sutil en él.

— _Fue una noche extraña—_ dijo para sí mismo preparándose para irse del lugar, ya que después de aquel insólito suceso la anciana lo regaño excesivamente y lo que menos deseaba era verle el rostro lleno de arrugas malhumorado, por lo que un escape para presenciar cómo se daban los últimos toques para el festival que se llevaría en dos días serviría para alejarse de su atroz situación.

Esta vez opto por recoger su cabello y se dio paso para alejarse de esa casa. Caminaba entre la multitud que gracias al cielo no le prestaban la más mínima atención ya que estaban tan enfocados en los preparativos que no perderían su tiempo por criticarlo, razón por la cual se sentía conforme en esta ocasión, entre sus ropas sacaba el pequeño broche que le regreso ese desconocido, admiraba como en este se intentó en vano repararlo, sonrió para sí mismo, ese broche era lo único que le daba esperanza fue un preciado regalo de su fallecida madre y aunque le dolió en el alma lo que hizo eso había permitido salvar al menor.

Se encontraba tan concentrado en como decoraban todo que sintió como alguien comenzó a seguirle el paso, este iba cauteloso tras él tratando de sorprenderlo y aunque se venía demasiado sospechoso por el acto no detuvo su andar.

— _Es un broche muy lindo… ¿de alguna novia?—_ pregunto sin más al percatarse que a quien seguía no apartaba la vista de ese artefacto.

Sorprendido se giraba al escuchar aquello y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver el rostro curioso de quien había hablado— _¡Es usted! no le han dicho que es molesto_ — dijo en tono fastidioso tratando de que este se alejara aunque la verdad estaba muy lejos de ese _fingido fastidio._

— _No… es la primera vez… pero aun no me has contestado Ren—_ refuto sin ningún cambio en su expresión.

— _¡Ja!… es raro porque lo es… fue de un regalo de la mujer que más he amado en el mundo—_

— _¡Afortunada esa mujer entonces!… ya que a pesar de que eso quedó inservible produce en ti esa dicha…—_ dijo en respuesta colocándose a la par del otro.

Caminaban callados los dos por todo el lugar, el ajetreo, el ir y venir de todos los habitantes los estaba mareando a ambos…

— _Me sorprende lo que dice… y más que aun hable conmigo… afortunada no lo creo, murió joven…—_ expuso al tiempo.

Ambos se alejaban de todo aquello y sentaba cerca de unos árboles para observar mejor toda aquella actividad.

— _Fue afortunada… a pesar que diga lo contrario… solo mírate… tu madre debe estar orgullosa de ti—_

— _¿Cómo? ¿¡Cómo?!—_ fue lo poco que salió de su boca en sorpresa.

— _Entonces no me equivoque…—_ embozo una pequeña sonrisa ante su triunfo— _Ya se lo que hablan de ti…—_ murmuro

— _Entonces ¿qué hará?... piensa que solo porque me ayudo voy a ser agradecido con usted… cree que solo porque es amable conmigo yo debo de darle algo a cambio…. Saque de su cabeza que su amabilidad merece algo de mi parte ¡porque no será así! Ya me fastidie de esto… No soy nada de lo que hablan… ¡Nadie aquí me conoce!—_ comenzó a gritar y reprochar todo aquello amenazando en golpear a quien estaba a su lado.

Hijirikawa solo prestaba entera atención ante los reclamos dados, se acercaba a él y lo tomaba por sus manos lo jalaba cerca de su rostro y juntando con bastante dificultad su frente con la de él dijo en un murmuro… — _Yo quiero ser el primero en conocerte...—_ soltaba su agarre y esperaba expectante la reacción que tendría el otro.

Ren llevaba su mano a su frente y con un rojo que se dio en todo su rostro agachaba su mirada y comenzó a reírse nervioso por aquello.

— _Quizá fue muy brusco de mi parte…—_ dijo el de cabellos azules ante las acciones llevando una de sus manos a su barbilla… — _Pero, fui testigo de algo que no creí que existiera, además… no sabía que tenía un lado tan débil y de cierta manera tierno—_

— _Esta bromeado ¿verdad?—_ contesto dudoso

— _No…si quieres tacharme de loco cúlpate a ti mismo… no sé si fue tu valentía, tus movimientos al bailar o tus sonrojos o tengo idea… pero algo de eso hace que preste entera atención en ti y aunque es raro… quiero conocer todo de ti…—_

— _Jajajaja creo que se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza… nadie se ha molestado nunca en eso… y no es una bella damisela para ceder y ser cariñoso—_ respondió con desaire

— _Oh entonces si es cierto que eres cariñoso con las chicas… si eso es necesario para ver ese lado tuyo puedo vestirme como una ¿te parece?—_ expuso sin pisca de vacilación en sus palabras

Habría sus ojos en asombro ante aquellas palabras, enserio ese tipo ¿estaba loco o qué? _— Me gusta la idea Ma-sa-to~ —_ contesto en tono coqueto siguiéndole el juego

— _Me parece Ren… pero, no quiero verte con nadie más, serás solo para mí por estos cuatro días—_ dijo con decisión mientras se levantaba del lugar y se encaminaba al murmullo de personas que no paraban sus actividades — _Lamento dejarte de esta manera pero esos tipos ya me buscan, te veré al atardecer en este lugar, no me hagas esperar…—_ y con eso se alejaba de él.

— _Esta… Esta ¡loco!—_ expuso en un suspiro de resignación.

¿Molesto o no? Algo dentro de él se formaba, se preguntaba si todo aquello era cierto o era una vil broma o juego, no perdía nada con seguirle en la locura, quizá en esos cuatro días no la pasaría tan mal después de todo y es más conseguiría un respiro para su tormentoso día a día.

* * *

 _Se los dije arriba se los repito aquí seran tres capitulos entre 13, 14 y 15 serán publicados._

 _Dedicado para Aurora quien sutilmente nos hizo a WajiWaji y a su servidora crear esto~_

 _Un saludo a usted si usted por tomarse en tiempo y leer esto~_

 _Nos veremos mañana con la continuación._


	2. Segunda Parte

Hola~

Aquí nuevamente con la segunda parte de este escrito, gracias por leer.

Aclarar lo personajes no me pertenecen, disfruten la lectura y disculpen los posibles fallos~

* * *

 **~++H—A++~**

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, se encontraba consciente de que recibiría el mejor regaño de su vida y lo que se pregunta en esos momentos era ¿realmente valdría la pena semejante riesgo? Pero a pesar de eso estaba ahí, " _al atardecer en este lugar"_ se había esmerado en llegar con tiempo, no podía negar la curiosidad y la ansiedad que crecía en su interior, el solo hecho de imaginarse que todas las situaciones que con anterioridad había vivido se volvieran a repetir le estaba causando un escalofrío enorme vacilaba con retirarse pero se mantenía firme _no se permitiría huir_.

— _Dijo que no lo hiciera esperar pero… ¡cuánto tiempo piensa hacerme esperar a mí!—_

— _No pensé que llegaría tan temprano… o es más que… se presentara—_ se escuchó un susurro en su espalda

— _Fue su magnífica idea… ¡que esperaba!—_ dijo en reproche

— _No sé… quizá que se negara…—_ contesto dejándose caer en el suelo — _Bien… ¿Qué haremos?—_ preguntó

— _¿¡Qué?! Es broma ¿verdad?—_ expuso en sorpresa

— _Cree que yo haría una broma de esa manera—_ dijo seriamente

— _No, no lo parece… pero entonces ¿Por qué?—_ llevaba su mano a su rostro en conformismo, se sentaba junto a él — _Entonces nos quedaremos sentados aquí… —_

— _Dije algo muy fuera de mí y ahora que enfrentó las consecuencias de ello… no sé qué debería hacer—_

— _Muy bien, entonces yo digo que nos quedemos aquí…—_ respondió llevando juntando sus piernas a su pecho.

Ambos estaban con sus ojos al frente observando como todos aquellos que hace un par de horas habían estado corriendo ahora se daban un descanso de sus actividades y como algunos comenzaban con los cuchicheos entre sí al notar a esos dos juntos.

— _Hablaran mal de usted…—_ murmuró Ren apoyando su rostro en su rodillas

— _No me interesa… —_

— _¿Por qué la insistencia conmigo?—_

— _Ren… no eres lo que ellos dicen… lo digo porque no lo pareces y me refiero al hecho de que si alguien es capaz de tirarse de esa manera al río sabiendo que todos lo repudian es por dos razones… o está reverentemente demente que no es cierto o en el mejor de los casos es una buena persona que ha sido juzgada cruelmente—_ contestó ante la pregunta

— _Eres demasiado buena gente…—_ murmuró mientras escondía la felicidad que estaba creciendo en su interior

— _Tal vez ¿te gusta bailar? ¿Por qué ceder ante las absurdas peticiones de esa señora?—_ realizó otra pregunta mientras ahora le observaba

— _Si debo definirlo de alguna manera… amo bailar y es por esa razón que cedo ante los deseos de ella, porque ella me permite hacerlo—_ contestó vagamente

— _Eso no es cierto… te molesta no ser capaz de decirle que no… dices que yo soy buena gente pero quien es aquí buena gente eres ¡tú! Cuidas mucho de esas chicas, cuando te diste cuenta que posiblemente habría otra manera de ayudar ya no podrás retroceder… inconscientemente te riñen por eso y odias en parte entrar a un salón y bailar, porque sabes que debes de cambiar tu ser, negar que te opones a eso, tal vez es demasiado impertinente de mi parte, pero estoy seguro que es de esa manera—_ concluyó

— _Usted no sabe nada… —_ molesto le observó ante lo dicho, había acertado a todo y su orgullo había sido pisoteado por un desconocido pero se negaba a esa aceptación

— _Puede ser… ¿es lindo vivir aquí?—_ cambió rápidamente el tema ante la molestia del otro

Sorprendido ante la nueva pregunta dudosamente contestó— _… sí… a pesar de todo es lindo…—_

— _Los sujetos que viajan conmigo son algo molestos… se quejan de que nos quedemos de una vez en un sitio pero siempre me niego… este lugar es agradable…—_ trataba por sus medios no poner incómodo a su acompañante.

— _No sienten la necesidad de regresar a un sitio donde saben que los esperan… debe sentirse feo… a pesar de todo sé que esas chicas se preocupan por mí—_

Y con aquella conversación que cada vez era cambiada por alguno de los dos habían pasado la mayor parte de la noche, riendo y divirtiéndose ante los ojos de los curiosos que se tomaban la molestia de criticarlos, se encontraban tan metidos en su propio mundo que no se fueron capaces de notar cómo a esas alturas de la noche eran los únicos que se encontraban en la calle siendo bañados por la sosegada luna.

— _Te regañaran Ren… es mejor que te retires ya… en la mañana nos veremos nuevamente…_ — cortó el ameno ambiente que a esas alturas habían conseguido.

— _Tiene razón… es mejor que me retire…_ — contesto difícilmente ya que un molesto bostezo se hizo presente.

— _No me trates formalmente… se siente raro… mejor te acompaño quien quita y quedes dormido a medio camino_ — expuso para levantarse del lugar

— _Cuánta amabilidad… de esa manera tratas a todas las chicas Ma-sa-to… soy celoso y posesivo ¿sabes?_ — dijo divertido para colocarse de pie y comenzar su camino.

— _No… curiosamente solo contigo lo he hecho… y soy alguien muy fiel…_ — contestó casi de inmediato.

— _En verdad no sé si tomarte en serio… o todo esto es un juego cuando lo dices tan seriamente Masato_ — en resignación murmuró a las palabras de su acompañante.

— _Pues la verdad… yo no estoy jugando_ — paraba por unos momentos su andar para observarle, al notar como este no decía nada ante lo dicho de nuevo a cuenta comenzó a caminar… — _Vamos cada vez está más oscuro_ —

El silencio se hizo entre ambos, uno pensando que todo aquello no era real mientras que el otro se regañaba por ser tan directo en esos momentos cuando antes no lo era para nada, se separaban después de un rato de andar apenas se despidieron con una pequeña reverencia, Ren con prisa se adentraba a la casucha tratando por todos los medios no ser oído por la mayor mientras que Masato esperaba afuera por si algo ocurría, pasado unos minutos este se retiraba de ese sitio y comenzaba su andar hacia el lugar donde se encontraban hospedado juntos con sus acompañantes mientras seguía caminando no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado solo hace unos minutos atrás, en verdad se encontraba realizando un mar de acciones que no eran comunes en él, ese chico le estaba afectando demasiado sus pensamientos, se encontraba con sueño pero a pesar de eso iba demasiado feliz y eso se le podía notar en su rostro a simple vista hasta que en una vuelta para acercarse al lugar de su destino se detuvo por unos segundos para decir…

— _Para la próxima… ten en cuenta más distancia Ranmaru… estuviste muy cerca_ — con aquello un hombre salía entre lo más oscuro y solo bufaba en descontento — _No es un mal chico_ — expuso para ambos adentrarse en aquella vivienda.

Se encontraba ya recostado para disponerse a dormir pero el sueño no era capaz de vencer aquel mar de sensaciones que se desbordan en su interior _¿qué crees que haces Masato?_ Se preguntaba una y otra vez en su cabeza _"te estas comportando como una mujer entusiasmada"_ se regañaba y con fastidio se levantaba de la cama y se frotaba la sien con sus manos.

— _Estuviste con ese chico ¿verdad Masa-kun?_ —alguien le preguntó desde el otro lado de la habitación.

— _¿Qué haces aquí Reiji?_ — se giraba rápidamente para observarle.

— _Nos preocupamos por ti_ — contestó acercándose a él — _Masa-kun te encuentras consciente de todo lo que se habla de ese muchacho ¿verdad?_ — paraba su andar justo al frente de este esperando respuesta alguna a su pregunta.

— _Si lo se… y la verdad no creo nada de eso_ — fue la respuesta que dio mientras levantaba su rostro y mirarle a los ojos… — _Reiji con el me siento diferente y no es molesto, es bastante agradable_ — concluyó

— _Masa-kun… ¿te enamoraste de él?_ — le miraba sorprendido.

— _No entiendo ese significado Reiji…—_ murmuró observándole

— _Todos nosotros nos preocupamos por ti Masato… sabemos que es no es fácil para ti, te negaste a seguir los pasos de tu padre y a pesar de eso estas aquí… como uno de los mejores guerreros… sí nosotros te exhortamos en que nos quedemos en un solo lugar, es por ti… para por una vez por todas tengas paz, no es necesario y lo sabes que andemos de pueblo en pueblo, no negaré que ese chico tiene su encanto… pero… se honesto… ¿te enamoraste de él? Porque si no lo has hecho y sale lastimado no será RanRan quien se encargue de ti… seré yo—_ Sentencio a la vaga respuesta de Masato

— _Tú sabes qué es eso… porque a estas alturas he hecho cosas que no son propias de mí y no se ni que siento…—_

— _Eso es algo que solo tú sabrás responder Masa-kun, nosotros estamos para apoyarte… y será mejor que duermas ya… mañana me imagino que saldrás a su encuentro como hoy ¿o me equivoco?—_ dijo mientras salía de la habitación

— _Esos… ¡lo sabían!—_ se dijo así mismo mientras cubría su rostro

¿Enamorado? ¿Qué significa eso? Nunca había sentido aquello o quizá nunca supo que era, sentía atracción por ciertas cosas o acciones, probablemente también la sintió por otras personas sin embargo en ningún momento se dio el tiempo y analizar aquellos hechos, " _sus ojos son celestes"_ se dijo a sí mismo mientras nuevamente trataba de conciliar el sueño " _¿que se hace cuando se está enamorado?"_ se preguntaba una y otra vez, el cansancio le recordaba que debía de dormir por lo que fue cubierto por el manto de Morfeo mientras se realizaba tantas preguntas en su mente.

 **~++H—A++~**

El sol calentaba fuertemente en el cielo dando a entender que ya era medio día había " _escapado"_ de sus acompañantes aunque la verdad no fuera esa ya que estos sabían a lo que él se dirigía a realizar, se movía entre el tumulto de personas afanadas a terminar todo los preparativos para el festival ya que se realizaba al día siguiente, había casi dado la vuelta a todo el pueblo como por quinta ocasión tratando de encontrarle pero esto parecía ser en vano.

Resignado se dirigía al lugar donde habían pasado la noche se sentaba en ese sitio mientras observaba a todos y trataba de encontrarle entre ellos pero no obtenía ningún resultado de ello, al poco tiempo de estar en el lugar comenzó a sentir que alguien le observaba pero no entendía ¿Quién? Y ¿de dónde? Agudizaba más sus sentidos tratando de encontrar ese alguien, hasta que sintió como algo caía sobre su espalda y lo tiraba de lleno al suelo.

— _¡MASATO!_ — Grito de la nada sobre él… se levantaba rápidamente al ver como este se había quedado sin movimiento en el piso— _Lo siento… Masato en verdad lo lamento_ —repetía una y otra vez mientras ahora le ayudaba a sentarse nuevamente.

Este se limpiaba el rostro que había ido a saludar al suelo mientras con su otra mano se sobaba parte de su espalda, la presión que sufrió de parte de Ren lo tomo con la guardia baja— _Que divertido Ren… muy divertido_ — dijo al fin con ojos afilados.

— _Lo siento Masato… no imagine que eso pasaría… lo siento_ —juntaba sus manos en señal de arrepentimiento y agachaba su rostro un poco avergonzado por el acto — _Creí que sería divertido… lo lamento_ —repetía nuevamente

— _Está bien… tranquilo no fue nada más que el susto y el golpe… tal vez y quieras tú saludar al suelo también ¿te interesa?_ —contesto cómico mientras acercaba una de sus manos a la cabeza de Ren.

— _¡No!_ —negaba de inmediato levantando su rostro y alejándose de él.

— _Eso creí_ —expuso ante el acto mientras sonriera y al observar su rostro aquella sonrisa que se había creado se iba fugazmente— _¿Quién te hizo eso?_ — pregunto molesto mientras acercaba su mano al rostro de Ren pero este se negaba y se alejaba más de él.

— _Me lastime, no observe por dónde iba y me di un golpe_ — contesto tratando de evitar observar aquel rostro en Masato.

— _Fue ella… ¡¿por lo de anoche!? ¡¿Por qué Ren!? ¡¿Por qué permites que haga eso!?_ — se levantaba de ese sitio molesto mientras amenazaba con tomar camino.

— _Masato… por favor… no… por favor_ —dijo con ojos suplicantes — _No lo hagas… si crees en mí y esperas algo bueno de mi… no hagas nada_ —concluyó cerrando sus ojos mientras una pequeña lágrima se escapaba y deslizaba por su mejía

— _Me pides cosas difíciles Ren…_ —apretaba sus puños en entera impotencia— _Está bien…_ —susurro para volverse a sentar a su lado— _¿Por qué lo hizo?_ _Me puedes contar_ —preguntó esperando respuesta.

— _Gracias…_ — dijo aliviado ante las palabras escuchadas— _Ella… ella se enteró que pase casi toda la noche fuera… cuando pregunto con quién me negué a contestar… amenazó con golpearme pero aun así no dije nada hasta el momento en que sus amenazas se dirigieron a una de las chicas… le conté que estuve contigo… se tranquilizó por eso… pero esta mañana cuando me disponía a salir de ahí me atrapó en el acto y… y pues me pidió que… pues_ — trataba la mejor manera de terminar su relato.

— _¿Qué te pidió Ren?_ — Preguntó ante la negación de continuar— _Ren… por favor dime_ —suplicó ante el silencio.

— _Ella pidió que… pues… que te sedujera y te sacara dinero… al ser… al ser el hombre de confianza del Shōgun puede obtener bastante dinero en su poder…_ — dijo avergonzado escondiendo su rostro ante Masato.

— _Interesante…_ —murmuró más para sí mismo — _Ella sería capaz de venderte al mejor postor o ¿me equivoco?_ —concluyó.

— _No veo que es lo interesante… y si le ofrecen una muy buena suma lo hace… ya una vez lo hizo… pero las cosas no salieron como ella lo imagino_ —

— _¿te hicieron algo esa vez?_ —

— _No… supe defenderme y el tipo cayó casi muerto… fueron días muy duros por el castigo… pero valió la pena_ — contestó orgulloso ante lo último — _pero es mucho de mí… ¿Qué hay de ti? Eres un samurái ¿verdad?_ — pregunto

— _Es más interesante saber de ti que de mi… y no, no soy un samurái… solo soy un guerrero que se niega a seguir las órdenes…_ —

— _Creí que eras más serio en ese sentido_ — dijo en tono irónico ante la respuesta.

— _Me obligaron a convertirme en esto… hace unos años atrás me di cuenta que no todo estaba perdido… preste atención a las cosas por las cuales siendo niño me habían maravillado, no te mentiré que si hace tiempo te hubiera encontrado te trataría igual como lo hacen todos aquí… y me alegro que no era así…_ — dijo sutilmente

— _Al final cambiaste… eso es lo realmente importante… pero… yo estoy muy lejos de eso… llegue a ella o ella llego a mí por rumores de mi baile, pidió conocerme y no me negué. Me ofreció ser el mejor… y lo cumplió y cuando ya me tenía realmente en su poder… comenzó a cambiarme… me convertí en su objeto de riqueza, trate de huir pero el solo pensar que algunas de ellas pasaría por algo similar me retuvo y lo sigue haciendo…_ —

— _Es porque eres amable_ —

— _O alguien quien no busca salida…_ — refutó de inmediato…

Pasó el tiempo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cada momento transcurrido hasta que ambos se conocieran más y más, tenían cosas en común, maneras de ver las cosas diferentes sin embargo, era agradable la compañía del otro, alguno que otro curioso observaba la escena, por sus cabezas cruzaba la idea que quizá al final habían sido muy injustos con el joven de cabellos largos, pero su reputación lo mostraba de otra manera ante ellos.

Luego de un largo tiempo ambos se separaban antes que atardeció, Masato pedía constantemente que no quería causar más molestias a Ren por lo que lo acompañaba rápidamente a esa terrorífica casa, se despedían ambos con una leve reverencia y cada quien tomaba su camino.

Ren al entrar no pudo evitar sonreír y suspirar, los ojos de las chicas que se encontraban cerca se sorprendieron ante aquello y comenzaron a murmurar entre sí, hasta ese momento el joven no se había percatado de ello y comenzó su andar en dirección de su habitación, se adentraba y se tiraba en el cama con su rostro observando el techo y sonriendo abiertamente para sí mismo.

— _Me enamore…_ — dijo en un suspiro para girarse y abrazarse a sí mismo, quizá la felicidad le duró poco tal vez no, pero en esos momentos había olvidado todo lo que con día vivía.

 **~++H—A++~**

Llegaba con prisa hacia donde se encontraban sus acompañantes, en el camino había pensado tantas maneras de poder ayudar a aquel chico por lo que ahora trataría de aprovechar privilegios y beneficios que se le habían otorgado y que en su momento se negó a hacerlos efectivos.

— _Mikaze… necesito tu ayuda con algo_ — llegaba a interrumpirlos mientras los tomaba de unos de sus brazos — _Ven rapido conmigo_ —lo jalo con sus fuerzas hacia otro lugar.

— _Parece que algo bueno pasó con el chico entonces..._ —murmuró uno de ellos.

— _Sera ¿que ya dio cuenta que le ama?_ — expuso otro mientras que sus ojos expresaban felicidad.

— _Sea lo que sea… debemos apoyar_ — expusieron al unísono los tres.

Una idea se había creado en su cabeza, quizá sería muy cruel de su parte el poder desarrollarla pero era de cierta manera la única salida que tenía para aquel chico que había sido capaz de cautivar de ser esa manera y si aun se preguntaba qué era lo que sentía por él, inmediatamente se daba respuesta a ello… Amor.

 **~++H—A++~**

Dos días había pasado con aquel extraño sujeto, no negaba que se encontraba bastante feliz por eso y aunque fuera en vano pensar que pasaría el resto de su vida con él, se sentía demasiado feliz tanto que no lo importaron los riñas que recibía de parte de aquella que se había convertido en su verdugo.

El día por fin se daba, el día en que el desfile se realizaría para durante dos días, todos lo habitantes pedir por una excelente cosecha, las carrozas comenzaron a ser jaladas por grupos de personas por el camino del pueblo, sobre estas decoraciones de flores de todo tipo armonizando el diseño de la misma, mientras que en la parte superior se podía ver como marionetas se movían al ritmo de los tambores dando el mejor espectáculo de todos, cientos de personas con sus mejores ropas iban en caravana dando pasos sincronizados detrás de cada carroza mientras se dirigían al templo donde estas serán colocadas, al final de todos ellos iba Ren caminando emocionado observando todo junto a los chicas con las que compartía su pena.

Este apenas había podido visualizar a lo lejos al ser que lo había hecho en tampoco tiempo tener esperanzas de que las cosas podrían mejorar iba en una carroza casi al principio del desfile junto con el señor de las tierras, estaba contento por haberlo podido ver ya que lo creyó imposible observaba como este de vez en cuando ser giraba mientras buscaba a alguien entre la multitud sin tener éxito alguno, uno y otra vez repetía la acción, a él la causa gracia aquello y no evitaba sonreír y pensar que por lo menos no era el único que realizaba aquello, hasta que una ocasión dio con él en la multitud sus ojos se encontraron y ambos se sonrojaron por el acto, se giraban de prisa para evitarse cuando al mismo tiempo se volteaban a ver y ahora sonreír abiertamente entre ambos.

Entre la ceremonia no evitaron mirarse, aquellas actividades los estaban torturando demasiado pero debía de ser pacientes a que estas terminaran y poder acercarse entre sí, una vez terminado todo ya casi entrada la noche Ren se alejaba de las chicas y se acercaba al joven de cabellos azules el cual se terminaba de despedir de algunos hombres que la habían rodeado, despues de esto se encaminaba en dirección de Ren para saludarle pero era detenido por uno de sus hombres quien rápidamente le dijo un par de palabras al oído este solo asintió ante aquello y después de un tiempo expuso.

— _Entonces lo haré… gracias_ —con aquello el sujeto se alejaba dejándolos a ambos solos… — _Vaya que esto fue largo_ —expuso cansado

— _Así es siempre sin embargo vale la pena ¿no?_ —contestó ante las palabras del otro

— _Si bueno pero eso hizo que no tuviera tiempo de caridad contigo y eso me molesta_ —dijo algo tímido.

— _Vaya que dices cosas interesantes Masato, puedes hacer que me enamore de ti y eso puede ser peligroso_ — dijo coqueto acercándose a él mientras con su mano tomaba un mechón de cabello y lo acomodaba detrás de la oreja de Masato.

— _Esa es mi idea_ —contestó mientras se tocaba su ojera que sintió como un escalofrío comenzaba a recorrerle el cuerpo.

— _Dices cosas bastantes inesperadas Masato_ —susurro tapando su boca mientras comenzó a caminar entre la gente.

Ambos solo cruzaban entre la multitud y observan todas las decoraciones se encaminaba nuevamente a aquel lugar que estas alturas se había convertido en su sitio favorito, desde ahi podia ver al pueblo en su mayoria, ademas se podia observar como este se encontraba rodeado de árboles y montañas, llegaban al lugar y se sentaban mientras guardaban silencio.

— _Debo confesarte algo… probablemente no es el mejor momento pero no puedo retenerlo durante más tiempo..._ —respiraba profundamente para continuar— _Dirás que es imposible pero no lo es… en apenas un par de días o menos o en el momento en que te vi paso y fue difícil de descifrar este sentir… le da tantas vueltas en mi mente que has realizado un caos y eso es raro, extraño_ — exponia haciendo gestos y expresiones nuevas para Ren.

— _No entiendo nada Masato_ —reía al ver como el otro entre tantas palabras no lograba decir nada concreto.

— _No se… cual es la mejor manera de decirlo…_ —dijo resignado mientras agachaba su rostro y apretaba sus puños molesto.

— _Entonces no lo digas…. hazlo…_ —contestó sin saber a qué se refería.

Masato levantaba su vista y lo observó con atención mientras su mente trataba de razonar y entender lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, después de un rato en silencio tomaba la mano de Ren y se levantó del lugar mientras le jalaba lejos de ese sitio y se encaminaba sin decir nada al lugar donde solo fueran ellos dos los únicos que estuvieran.

Ren atónito ante la acción no pudo decir palabra alguna, su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho mientras sus piernas amenazaban con perder la fuerza de un momento a otro, la ansiedad lo estaba volviendo loco y en su cabeza solo cruzaban desvaríos sin sentido de lo que podría pasar entre ambos pero era improbable que algunas fueran realidad. Se había enamorado rápido de uno desconocido y este lo más seguro no pensaba de esa manera en él aunque le insinuara algunas cosas, las había tomado como un juego pero lamentablemente esos pequeños detalles e insinuaciones hizo que el amor creciera en su interior.

Llegaban de una vez a un casa Ren se sorprendió de aquello e intentó preguntar pero las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca.

— _Es donde nos quedamos con los demás pero estos dijeron que no vendrían a dormir aqui… asi que me imagino que podamos pasar un rato a solas_ —dijo sin prestar atención a sus palabras.

— _Masato no sabia que eras un pervertido_ —contesto realizando un puchero.

— _No..._ — expuso nervioso sonrojándose y soltando su agarre— _No pienses mal…. solo… solo… decía… que… bueno... hablar..._ —no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Reía divertido al ver aquella reacción— _Estaba molestando, tranquilo_ —dijo adentrándose y sentándose en las gradas que llevaba a una habitación — _Es más tranquilo de esta manera, nadie nos observa… se siente bien_ —

Este se acercaba y se colocaba a la par de él mientras ambos observaban la hermosa luna que se encontraba en el cielo. Sus manos se habían puesto aun lado de ellos haciendo presión mientras estiraba más sus cuerpos hacia atrás. Después de un tiempo Masato comenzó a observar a su compañero de reojo debía de hacer aquello o no sería capaz de poderle ayudar por lo que se echaba hacia adelante, respiraba profundo mientras cerraba sus ojos, se acercaba a Ren quien solo al percatarse se le observó sorprendido,Masato se acercó demasiado… tanto que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos juntaba sus labios a los de Ren.

Este abría sus ojos en real confusión, sentir aquel contacto en sus labios causó demasiadas reacciones en su cabeza, sintió como poco a poco aquel calor se alejaba de él, observó como Masato con un rostro totalmente sonrojado le miraba a los ojos…

— _Te amo Ren… no me preguntes por qué lo hago pero, te amo_ —confeso de una vez ante los ojos de un muy sorprendido Ren.

Acaso era un sueño, su mente le estaba jugando una pésima broma, era un espejismo creado por sus fuertes sentimientos que poco a poco crecían más y más.

— _Ren… puede ser muy impertinente de mi parte sin embargo permíteme ser el primero en amarte_ —expuso mientras tomaba el rostro de Ren entre sus manos y lo acercaba a él para de nuevo volverlo a besar.

Ren no podía articular palabra alguno ante lo dicho y más al sentir como otra vez sus labios se juntaban al otro, llevaba torpemente sus manos sobre el pecho de Masato sin embargo no lo alejaba de él se aferraba al kimono que este traía puesto y se dedicó a profundizar más ese beso.

— _No me lastimes_ — susurro entre sus labios

— _Te amare_ — contesto para cargarlo entre sus brazos y llevarlo a su habitación.

Lo había colocado gentilmente sobre el futón que yacía en el lugar, lentamente entre besos y caricias poco a poco se iban despojando de aquella ropa que les impedía tener pleno contacto con la piel del otro, suavemente Masato se encontraba besando el pecho del otro aun temeroso de aquellas acciones, Ren se lograba sentar y cruzaba sus brazos detrás de la cabeza de Masato mientras indicaba que esté elevará su rostro para besarlo desesperadamente.

Ambos no sabían cómo continuar con aquello por lo que paraban sus acciones con sus rostros realmente avergonzados. — _Si te digo que no se como seguir… ¿qué harías?_ — pregunto Masato mientras tomaba entre sus manos las manos de Ren y las besa con entera ternura y amor — _Quiero tener todo de tí… ¿es egoísta de mi parte?_ —

— _No… Masato yo igual no se como continuar… pero si eres tu… no me negaré a todo lo que desees_ —contestó acercándose a él para besarle — _Haces que todo mi ser se emocione_ —

Volvían a besarse mientras la mano de Masato comenzó a bajar por la espalda del otro acariciando todo a su paso, ambos se volvía a acostar sobre el futón mientras Masato no paraba con explorar aquella piel, despojaba de una vez por todas a Ren de sus ropas y admiraba sorprendido aquel cuerpo esbelto que se encontraba provocando un mar de excitación en él, su miembro se encontraba demasiado erecto por lo que era difícil tratar de esconderlo entre su ropa, Ren desesperando por el éxtasis quitaba todo aquello que le impedía observar a Masato al hacerlo fue tan feliz de ser capaz de ver tanta belleza en una persona.

Los besos se continuaron dando entre ambos mientras que las caricias no se dejaban de dar entre ambos, Masato llevaba su mano sobre el miembro de Ren y comenzaba a acariciarlo, aquel se encontraba tan duro y caliente que le fue demasiado placentero masajear, Ren no se quedaba atrás y comenzó a realizar lo mismo con su compañero, Masato llevaba una de sus manos al rostro de Ren para colocarlo sobre su mejía mientras admiraba con sus ojos como este trataba por todos los medios contener todo lo que sentía.

— _No contengas nada Ren… quiero ser el único que vea todo de ti_ — dijo con dificultad entre jadeos.

Ren se perdía ante las palabras de Masato y esas sensaciones que le preguntaban soltaba todo aquello que trataba retener y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar ante las caricias recibidas, sentía como Ren dejaba de tocar su miembro y no evitó sorprender noto como Masato al percatarse de eso sonrió en triunfo y comenzaba a besar todo su pecho, Ren llevaba una de sus manos para cubrir su rostro mientras que la otra apretaba fuertemente el futón que se encontraba bajo ambos, Masato al darse cuenta retiraba la mano sobre el rostro de Ren para besarlo desesperadamente y con su lengua explorar toda aquella acogedora y deliciosa boca.

Sus besos cada más lujuriosos y sus cuerpos que comenzaban a cubrirse de sudor pedía más mucho más, quería seguir experimentando toda aquella ola de sensaciones que el otro causaba, Masato comenzaba con su mano a buscar aquella entrada en Ren quien solo tembló al sentir como aquellos dedos comenzaban a acariciar y rodearlo tímidamente mientras trata de buscar el momento adecuado para penetrarlo, Masato comenzó a sentir como aquella zona comenzaba a contraerse en señal de atención se acercaba nuevamente a Ren y lo volvía a besar con entera pasión al hacerlo dejaba entrar aquel dedo en ese lugar inexplorado y del cual él era el primero en hacerlo.

Sentía aquella extraña intromisión y como este se dedicaba a acariciarle su interior al principio doloroso pero conforme el tiempo cada vez más placentero, sentía como cada vez su cuerpo se agitaba más y más, su boca se abría y comenzaba a llenar la habitación de constantes jadeos llevaba su manos sobre los hombros de Masato y se aferraba con fuerza al sentir como nuevamente era invadido su interior por lo que no evitó soltar un gemido de molestia.

— _Lo siento… es solo que ya no puedo esperar más_ — expuso en el oído de Ren para rápidamente mover sus dedos y estimularlo.

Ren abría su piernas a los más que podía mientras se dejaba caer en sobre el futón y dificultosamente trata de observar a Masato ya que el éxtasis no le permitía ver todo aquello con normalidad, sintió de repente un vacío en su interior y no evitó quejarse por ello.

— _Ahora mismo Ren_ —dijo quedamente mientras llevaba su mano a su propio miembro y dirigirlo a aquella estrecha entrada dilatada.

Colocaba su duro miembro en aquella entrada realizando una pequeña presión aun no se encontraba seguro si aquello lo podía realizar, la cordura comenzaba a taladrar su conciencia haciéndolo entrar en razón y aquel acto no debía de realizarlo, no bajo tales circunstancias, aunque su corazón sabía que era por amor, porque aquel sentimiento que se había negado a darle importancia había crecido desmedidamente en su interior frío y desolado pedía a gritos ser feliz _¿acaso Ren será capaz de perdonar las razones?_ paraba todo acto, su mente se había ido muy lejos de la realidad.

Ren al verle elevo su mano al rostro de Masato al hacerlo este salía de su trance y no evitó a pesar por el acto.

— _Por favor no pares..._ —suplico con sus ojos sollozos por el placer.

Al escucharle dejaba de un lado sus preocupaciones y tormentos y le penetro lentamente, sintió como las manos de Ren arañaban sus brazos en dolor y como aquel lugar rodeaba en calidez su miembro esperaba a que este se acostumbrara cuando sintió como las piernas de Ren rodeaban su cintura y comenzar a moverse, llegaba su manos detrás de su cabeza y se dedicó a besar su clavícula, Masato no pudo esperar más aquella provocación hizo que este comenzará a moverse lentamente sobre el interior del otro.

Las embestidas comenzaron a ser cada vez más rápidas haciendo que el choque de ambos cuerpos llenaban la habitación sus jadeos no se hicieron esperar, aquella calidez que ambos sentían hacía que perdieran la cabeza, Ren curvaba su espalda al sentir como Masato golpeaba su interior y lo hacía enloquecer, abrió su boca a todo lo que esta se lo permitiese y comenzó a respirar con dificultad dando bocanadas de aire mientras en jadeos comenzaba a llamar a Masato…

Este sentía como su corazón se agitaba _¿era posible sentir tanta dicha?_ cruzó vagamente por su cabeza, sentía los movimientos de Ren al compás con los suyos, sentía como el calor de ambos cuerpos se elevaba más y más, un cosquilleo se comenzaba a formar en su vientre y como este comenzó a darse por toda su espalda con dificultad expuso… — _Ren no podré aguantar más_ —

— _Ma-masato… yo ahmmmm ah… Ma-sa-sato_ —apenas pudo decir mientras se aferraba cada vez más a la espalda de Masato y lo acercaba con sus piernas más a él— _más… más...rap… ahmmm_ —le susurro al oído mientras le dedicó una pequeña mordida en el óvulo.

Masato no espero más y cedió ante la petición que apenas se dio y comenzaba a moverse aún más rápido dos, tres, cuatro veces más para sentir cómo algo caliente se derramaba entre sus cuerpos y cubría sus vientres, una embestida más y Masato se dejaba venir en el interior de Ren, aquel líquido caliente los envolvía a ambos, Masto se dejaba caer a la par de Ren mientras despacio salía de su interior.

Ren cerraba sus ojos y sonreía para sí mismo, se giró para observar a Masato quien se acomodaba a su lado y le observaba con ojos llenos de amor este lo acercaba a su pecho y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos.

— _Te amo Masato_ —le susurro para acomodarse mejor en aquel cálido pecho.

— _Estarás presente en el baile… bailaras ante todos… y quiero pedirte algo_ —expuso sin dejar de tocar sus cabellos.

— _¿pedir?_ — levantaba su rostro para mirarle a los ojos.

— _Baila como tu lo desees, se tu mismo… yo protegeré de ti_ — dijo con ternura sosteniendo entre sus manos un mechón de cabello y besarle.

— _Haré lo que me pides…_ —fue su respuesta ante la petición que se le dio.

Después de aquello ambos quedaron en silencio y comenzaron a sentir como las acción que recién había realizado hacía que estos comenzaran a dormirse, Ren fue el primero en caer vencido ante el cansancio siendo observado por Masato quien no apartaba sus ojos de él…

— _Ren… perdóname..._ — apenas susurro mientras una lágrima amenazaba con salir, lo que acaba de realizar quizá fue algo lleno de felicidad pero había un motivo oculto ante ello, tenía miedo de qué manera reaccionaría Ren al darse cuenta de ello.

Hacer lo correcto a veces no es de la mejor manera, lo hizo por amor, sin embargo aquello obtendría consecuencias que afectaría a Ren de sobremanera _¿Sería este capaz de comprender las?_ con aquel miedo creciendo en su interior se quedaba dormido abrazando la dicha que solo duraría poco.

* * *

 _Muy bien espero que esto fuera de su agrado, su tienen preguntas estas serán respondidas el día de mañana con el final de esto... solo diré no por nada es Haru no Aki no Ai, bien creo que eso es todo, gracias y un saludo enorme a usted, si usted que se tomo el tiempo y leer esto..._

 _Aurora esto es dedicado para ti por lo que suplico no me mates, nos leemos mañana con la ultima parte de este lindo escrito MasaRen..._

 _Bye~_


	3. Tercera Parte - Fin

Hola~

Lo prometido es deuda, con ustedes la última parte de este escrito, y ahora si necesitaran escuchar una canción llamada 永遠に盈つり虧く月 en romaji Eien ni mitsuru tsuri de Touken Ranbu.

Aclarar que los personajes no me pertencen, disfruten la lectura y disculpen los posible fallos.

* * *

 **~++H—A++~**

Despertaba justo después de que el sol saliera ese día, despacio se levantaba sin despertar a su compañero observaba como este aún seguía profundamente dormido, admiraba aquel rostro apacible y lleno de paz, ese rostro fue capaz de crear en su interior tanta calidez, delicadamente apartaba y acomodaba unos mechones de cabello que traviesamente se posicionaban sobre ese rostro, suspira lleno de ternura, le dedico un casto beso en su frente y se dedicó a vestirse.

Al tiempo que termino unos suaves toques se dieron en la puerta, este se acercaba y con cautela la abrió.

— _¿Todo salió bien?_ —pregunto sin sorprenderse ante la escena.

— _Sí… que alguien se quede y lo acompañe a la casa cuando despierte_ —expuso saliendo de la habitación… — _Se confirmó lo qué pasará así que debemos de preparar todo_ — se alejó de ese sitio dejando a su compañero en la puerta observando como Ren seguía dormido.

— _Esperamos no reacciones muy mal a lo que pasara chico_ —cerraba aquella puerta mientras se sentaba cerca para ser darse cuenta cuando este despertara.

 **~++H—A++~**

Había sido llevado por aquel de cabellos castaños hacia su casa, en donde una anciana se encontraba furiosa esperándole, había por primera vez pasado la noche afuera y sin consentimiento de ella, le regañaba tan fuerte que no le importó que aquel desconocido estuviera presente, cuando logro calmarse un poco este tomaba valor y exponía que había pasado con ellos bebiendo y divirtiéndose de tal manera que quedaron todos dormidos al aire libre, la mayor se quedaba pensativa para después de todo agradecer a ese sujeto y jalonear a Ren hacia dentro de casa.

— _Bien hecho muchacho… bien hecho… a ese paso ese tipo será capaz de ofrecer una buena cantidad de dinero por seguir a tu lado… eres más maravilloso de lo pensé_ — decía como loca mientras se alejaba para arreglase e ir al lugar donde su más grande fuente de dinero se presentaría.

Había logrado convencer al dueño de aquellas tierras de que Ren pudiera bailar en el escenario en celebración al festival y eso sería la plataforma perfecta para poder verdad aquella pureza que Ren aún poseía, o eso pensaba ella, se colocaba ropa tan fina de varías colores que solo causaban que esta se viera ridícula.

Ren era vestido por sus compañeras quienes habían creado un kimono perfectamente hermoso para él, este era de mezcla de color entre el naranja y al azul con lindas y hermosas estampas de flores, la manga de este se extendía hasta el suelo para que al momento en que bailara esta danzara en el aire, un hermoso obi colocado en su cintura daba el toque elegante a la vestimenta, le recogían el cabello dejando apenas su mechón característico en su rostro y uno que otro en rebeldía se extendía y en su nuca mientras unas hermosas peinetas de diseño de flores eran colocadas en su cabello.

Sería el último en participar del evento, los nervios lo estaban atacando y haciendo dudar _¿Haría las cosas bien?_ Era el mayor de sus medios, respiraba profundo mientras se dirigía hacia ese lugar donde sin duda si vida sería cambiada.

Al llegar este era apartado de sus acompañantes y colocado entre todos aquellos que presentaría algún espectáculo, algunos de ellos lo veían con desdén, otros trataban de ignorarles y pocos sentían pena por él, se regañó a sí mismo por prestar atención a esos detalles y comenzó con sus ojos a buscar a alguien entre la multitud, lo pudo localizar justo enfrente del escenario sentado a la par del causante de ese evento, al hacerlo este lo volteaba a mirar y movió sus labios, trato un poco en comprenderlo y al hacerlo sonrío e inclino su cabeza, ese gesto, ese pequeño " _gracias"_ era suficiente para armarlo de valor y demostrar de que estaba hecho.

Uno a uno iban pasando las presentaciones unas más encantaras que otras, otras más sorprendentes, otras llenas de sentimientos y al final de todos llevaba al fin su turno.

Se colocaba justo en medio del escenario con dos abanicos en sus manos, se arrodillaba y bajaba su cabeza mientras extendía sus brazos a sus costados, la música y las cuerdas comenzaban a sonar y con esto sus movimientos comenzaron, primero un brazo comenzaba a moverse lentamente como si se tratara de un ala para un par de movimientos realizar lo mismo con el otro, al cambio de música su cuerpo se elevaba siguiendo al unísono aquellos movientes en sus brazos, juntaba sus brazos ahora delante de él mientras movía los abanicos como olas en el rio y comenzaba poco a poco a colocarse de pie, al hacerlo nuevamente el cambio en música se daba, separaba sus brazos y realizaba ahora movientes pausados con sus brazos mientras comenzaba a girar todo su cuerpo en el mismo punto, daba un par de pasos hacia un lado llevaba una de sus manos hacia atrás para colocarla graciosamente en su cadera mientras mostraba el abanico, su otra mano llevaba él abanico cerca de sus rostro y de nuevo a cuenta la música cambia el ritmo, ahora comenzaba a dar giros mientras extendía graciosamente sus brazos en el aire paraba de dar giros y comenzaba a desplazarse por todo el escenario moviendo su abrazos al mismo tiempos mientras subía, baja y entre lazaba los abanicos en un momento aquellos movimientos se daban más rápido y de golpe paraba al ritmo de la melodía, sutilmente movía sus brazos como si de alas se tratase y se colocaba de rodillas nuevamente para realizar más movimientos con los abanicos, dejaba caer su cuerpo hacia adelante y llevaba sus brazos hacia atrás elevándoles galantemente erguía otra vez su cuerpo y llevaba sus manos sobre su cabeza juntando los abanicos justo en el momento en que la música se dejaba de escuchar.

Todos los presentes que daba boquiabiertos por aquel baile, Masato se sentía orgulloso y feliz por lo que Ren había logrado realizar, aquella anciana echaba chispas ya que eso no era lo que había planeado, los aplausos tardaron más de lo esperado y no fue hasta que fue el mismo Masato quien se colocaba de pie e inició a aplaudir comenzaron el resto a imitarle, tan perdidos había estado en el baile que no notaron como un importante personaje había llegado justo después de que Ren comenzaba su baile, el murmullo de la gente no se hizo esperar y este en lugar de molestarse aplaudía contento por ser testigo de semejante belleza proporcionada por un alguien como Ren.

El primero en acercar a ese nuevo individuo fue Masato quien al hacerlo le reverenciaba…

— _Mi señor…_ —expuso mientras le indicaba el lugar donde se encontraría más cómodo, Ren salía del escenario si apartar su vista de aquella escena.

Algunos de lo que había bailado ya murmuraban cosas poco entendibles hasta que uno logro decir más fuerte _"Es el Shōgun"_ y en efecto aquel sujeto era a quien Masato le debía lealtad y respeto.

Se negaba a moverse del lugar parte curioso de ver como todos aquellos hombres prestaban entera atención a ese individuo y la otra porque cierta anciana le castigaría fuertemente al no haber realizado lo que ella le había exigido.

Notaba como los hombres que atendía a ese sujeto se a alejaban de él y comenzaban a caminar entre la multitud, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que uno de ellos tomaba a la anciana y la llevaba al frente del _Shōgun_ y cruzaban una que otras palabras, Masato se encontraba justo aun lado de ese sujeto mientras comenzaba a hablar y señalar a la mayor, el _Shōgun_ solo prestaba entera atención a lo que sucedía y elevando una de sus manos decía un par de cosas, uno de sus sirvientes se acercaba y sacaba de entre sus atavíos una pequeña bolsa que parecía estar llena de dinero y se la entregaba a la anciana mientras esta no dejaba de reverenciarle mientras se alejaba de él, sonreía desquiciada mientras observaba la bolsa se dirigía rápidamente a donde Ren se encontraba.

— _Te dije que me harías rica_ — lo tomo fuertemente de sus brazos… — _Anda… ve… saluda a tu nuevo amo_ — comenzó a reír como loca mientras empujaba al chico hacia los hombres que habían tomado con anterioridad a la mayor.

Estos lo tomaban fuertemente de sus brazos y lo cargaban hacia el _Shōgun,_ este al verle sonrió en satisfacción…

— _Una excelente pieza… llévenla a mis aposentos_ — expuso mientras le miraba de pies a cabeza.

— _¿¡Qué?!_ — Apenas pudo decir para buscar de inmediato los ojos de Masato pero este los había cerrado mientras agachaba su rostro negándose a verle — _Masato ¿qué significa esto?_ _¡Tú!_ — logro decir mientras era jalado fuera de ese sitio… — _¡Bastardo!_ — grito mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a salir en rabia mientras trataba de soltarse de aquellos sujetos.

— _Lo que prometiste Masato… fuera de aquí y no regreses…_ — expuso el _Shōgun_ dándole un suave toque en su hombro.

— _Sí y gracias Tokiya…_ — contesto quedamente para retirarse del lugar, se acercaba a sus hombres quienes se encontraban ya con maletas listas y se alejaban del pueblo.

Todo aquello había terminado bruscamente para Ren, sintió como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tocaba el cielo y como al momento de hacerlo era cruelmente empujado al infierno, había atado de sus manos y pies y dejado dentro de una habitación aguardando a lo peor.

La puerta se abría mientras un sujeto de cabellos azul oscuro se adentraba despojándose de la parte superior de su elegante kimono, se acercaba aun mesa y servía un poco de agua para verla y ahora observar al chico que yacía en el lugar se acercaba a una silla y tomaba asiento sin apartar la vista del joven de cabellos naranjas quien lo veía con entera furia, suspiraba ante eso, se levantaba y se retiraba de la habitación sin decir nada.

— _¿Qué fue eso?_ — se preguntó al quedar solo, tantas preguntas se realizaban en su cabeza _¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Por qué Masato no le ayudo? ¿Por qué no hizo nada para defenderle?_ — _Creí que amabas bastardo_ — dijo en rabia para dejarse caer sobre su espalda y observar decepcionado el techo de la habitación.

Pasaban ya dos días en esa precaria situación se le habían soltados sus manos para que este fuera capaz de comer, pasaba encerrado en esa habitación día y noche, ninguno que se entraba al lugar le dirigía la mirada y mucho menos la palabra, llegaban directamente a realizar sus actividades sin prestar atención a si este tenía algo que pedir.

Ya era de noche, a esas alturas ya le habían servido la cena pero este como las veces anteriores apenas y probaba bocado alguno, la puerta se abría y no giro su rostro para ver quién era, ya se estaba acostumbrando a ser ignorado pero esta vez no fue así, escucho como alguien movía una silla y al hacerlo volteo a observar de que o quien se trataba, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver a ese hombre obsérvale directamente, este se encaminaba a Ren y se sentaba justo enfrente.

— _Eres una hermosa adquisición… será un enorme placer llevarme tu pureza_ — dijo mientras con su mano tocaba el rostro cansado de Ren — _Seré muy gentil contigo por ser tu primera vez_ — expuso para acercar su rostro mientras buscaba los labios del otro.

Ren quien había permanecido callado ladeaba su rostro para comenzar a reír en burla.

El otro le observaba con extrañeza para preguntar — _¿Qué es tan gracioso? O ¿estas demasiado nervioso que decides reír?_ —

— _Dice que va a llevarse mi pureza… eso es gracioso_ — contesto aun dando carcajadas — _Yo ya no soy puro…_ — expuso mientras trataba de contener más su risa— _Lamento decirle que fue estafado señor_ — termino diciendo seriamente.

El otro al escuchar eso lo tomaba fuertemente de su cuello — _Eso es una maldita mentira… pague mucho por ti… esa vieja maldita me las pagara_ — dijo furiosamente para jalar con todas sus fuerzas a Ren y llevarlo a fuera.

Se movía rápidamente entre el camino jalando a ese tipo que creyó ser puro, las personas del lugar observan con entera curiosidad aquella escena, llegaban a ese casucha horrenda y comenzaba gritar fuerte…

— _¡Maldita anciana más vale que salgas…! ¡Vamos vieja decrepita! ¡Me has engañado!_ —

La mencionada salía sorprendida por aquellos gritos y más al ver quien lo hacía… — _Mi señor… ¿en que puedo ayudarle?_ —dijo mientras realizaba una reverencia.

— _No me vengas con estupideces anciana demente_ —contesto al ver el acto de la mayor.

— _No entiendo a qué se refiere_ — expuso y es que era cierto no tenía ni idea de que era lo que estaba pasando.

— _Maldita anciana… me vendiste a este tipo porque era puro y de puro no tiene nada… me estafaste_ — tiraba con todas sus fuerzas Ren quien caía de lleno en suelo frente la mayor.

— _Pero es puro señor… yo misma me encargue de que no tuviera nada con nadie todos estos años_ — dijo sin entender porque razón el otro afirmaba lo contrario.

Ren apenas levantaba su rostro cubierto de tierra y dijo— _Recuerdas la noche que no vine… ese día conocí el placer vieja loca_ —

Esta solo le veía aterrorizada se acercaba rápidamente a él y lo tomaba de sus cabellos para levantar más su rostro — _Di que es mentira bastardo_ —

— _No lo es… ¡por supuesto que no lo es! Me prostituí no era eso lo ¿qué querías?_ —dijo furioso.

— _Es así como son las cosas… me las pagaras anciana…_ — señaló completamente lleno de rabia — _Llévenla… pasaras el resto de tus días encerrada en un calabozo por engañarme_ — dijo para alejarse del lugar cuando uno de sus hombres le pregunto quedamente que pasaría con el muchacho… — _No me sirve_ — apenas murmuro mientras se alejaban llevándose a la mujer con ellos.

Las chicas al notar como estos se iban salían en auxilio de Ren para adentrarlo a la casa.

Al fin era libres sin embargo, a costa de ¿Qué? Humillación, dolor, pesar, nunca en su vida había sido rebajado de esa manera su corazón había sido roto, fue feliz apenas cuatro días.

Se encontraba tan ajeno a todo, se negaba si quiera a realizar algo, las chicas que cuidaban de él se encontraban preocupadas, habría alguna forma de sacarle de ese estado ¿Cuánto tiempo más debía de esperar para sanar? Las personas del pueblo ya no les odiaban, de alguna manera se había enterado de la verdad, se dieron cuenta de todo por lo que ellos habían pasado, buscaban la manera de apoyarles y animarles, se encontraban al pendiente de ellos sin embargo, Ren aún se negaba a cambiar su situación.

Un día uno de los pobladores se acercaba a la casa para darle algunas sugerencias a las chicas y poder recuperar el rostro animado Ren, las ideas iban desde permitirles ser los único bailarín de área hasta ser capaces de enseñarle alguno oficio, Ren tan metido en su pensamientos un día sin decir nada salía después de tanto tiempo de la casa, caminaba entre el pueblo, el sol le molestaba de sobremanera, las personas con las que se cruzaba le saludaban pero este no respondía a ningún, llego sin tener idea a un hermoso jardín fue extraño para él pero una flor en particular le había llamado la atención se acercaba a ella y al tratar de tocarla cosa que le fue imposible sintió como algo le lastimaba su mano.

— _Ten más cuidado… las rosas son hermosas pero tienen espinas… es como una advertencia… admira mi belleza pero si tratas de hacerme algo puedo lastimarte_ — expuso un anciano a su espalda.

— _¿Rosas?_ — apenas dijo.

— _Rosas… no son de esta área y ha sido difícil plantarlas… pero valen la pena son hermosas_ — contesto orgulloso a ello — _¿Te gustaría aprender?_ —

Ren observo al anciano quien le venía tan lleno de vida y orgulloso por haber logrado ser capaz de cultivar semejante belleza, con dudas aceptaba el ofrecimiento para luego de ese día poco a poco ir abriéndose nuevamente ante los demás.

 **~++A—A++~**

Los días pasaban rápido, en el pasado habían quedado todos aquellos sujetos, era imposible no pensar de vez en cuanto en aquel sujeto que quizá solo busco burlarse de él, todo iba con entera calma, había vuelto a sonreír, a bailar y cautivar a todos lo que le observaban, logro uno de sus sueños de la infancia, se le pedio que para el festival de otoño próximo a realizarse fuera el quien encabezara el desfile sobre una carroza decorada, aquello que solo era para marionetas había cambiado para mostrar la belleza que solo Ren era capaz de trasmitir en su baile.

Habría alguno forma de menguar aquella dicha que desde hace tiempo no sentía en su corazón, pues tal parece la vida le volvía a recordar algo doloroso.

— _¿Ren?_ — se acercaba una de las chicas — _Hay afuera un tipo que quiere hablar contigo_ — expuso nerviosa.

— _Está bien gracias_ —contesto sin imaginarse a quien se encontraría, salía de la casa y al ver al sujeto de espaldas dijo — _¿Usted me busca?_ —

El sujeto se giraba y al hacerlo en rostro de Ren palideció… — _Escúchame antes de que salgas corriendo_ — sentencio al ver el rostro del otro — _Solo vengo a entregarte esto_ — extendía un sobre ante él— _Por favor léelo y estaré hasta el atardecer por ti en ese lugar especial que tenían, por si quieres hacer alguna pregunta_ —expuso esperando que él otro tomara la carta.

— _Es irónico ¿no? Después de ¿Qué? Tanto, se le ocurre aparecer… ¡POR SU CULPA FUI HUMILLADO Y ENSUCIADO!_ — dejo salir todo aquello asteado.

— _Si me permites decir algo… al final eres libre… te dieron tus alas nuevamente… ¿no deberías ser feliz por ello?_ — dijo seriamente.

— _¿Acosta de qué?_ —pregunto.

— _No has pensado la posibilidad que era la única manera_ —

— _¡lárgate! ¡Qué te largues! ¡No quiero saber nada de ustedes malditos bastardos! ¡Lárgate!_ —comenzó a gritarle, no quería saber nada de ellos, no ahora que apenas podía ser como antes.

— _Dejare esto… es necesario que lo leas_ — expuso sutilmente dejando el sobre en el suelo.

— _Maldito_ — susurro en impotencia yéndose del lugar y dejando el sobre en el sitio.

Como siempre las chicas quienes habían observado todo aquello atentamente tomaban el sobre y se dispusieron a leer el contenido, luego de hacerlo una de ellas lo tomaba e iba en busca de Ren, quien se encontraba en su improvisado jardín podando sus ahora amadas flores.

— _Debes de leer esto Ren_ — dijo sin titubeos.

— _Nada cambiara si lo hago…_ —contesto en desdén.

— _Te lo suplicamos Ren_ — expuso dolorosamente.

Este le observaba y se regañaba internamente por ser tan débil ante ellas… — _Lo haré si prometen dejar de preocuparse por mí_ — refutó, la chica asintió a eso y le acerco el sobre, este lo tomaba temeroso — _Lo haré a solas_ — susurro y ante eso la chica se alejaba dejándolo solo.

Se acomodaba aun silla que tenía en lugar y sin pensarlo dos veces decisión leer el contenido…

 _Querido Ren…_

Comenzó a carcajearse ante esas primeras palabras — _¿Qué irónico?_ — dijo para seguir leyendo aquello.

 _Querido Ren, sé muy bien que a estas alturas me odias con todo tu ser, mi intención de no era causarte más daño del que ya habías sufrido, esto no es para excusarme por mi comportamiento o por el dolor que sentiste._

 _Ren lo que paso fue algo que yo planee sin embargo el fin de eso no era humillarte, el fin de eso era brindarte aquellas alas que se te fueron arrebatadas y fueras libre, para que fueras capaz de mostrar el mejor de tus bailes, para que fueras capaz de mostrarles a todos de que estas hecho Ren, para que fueras capaz de cautivar a más personas como lo hiciste conmigo._

 _No mentí al decirte que te amo, no metí al decirte que quería ser el primero en conocerte, Ren te adentraste en tan poco tiempo en mi interior que busque una salida para salvarte, para liberarte de ese yugo que te esclavizaba._

 _Sabía perfectamente que ese anciana sería capaz de venderte y tome eso a mi favor de manera que pudiera quitarte de esas manos que solo te maltrataban, por primera vez le pedí al Shōgun, mi señor ayuda para arrebatarte de esas garras, lamentablemente la única manera era que él te comprará pero después de eso iba a ser mal visto que te entregara a uno de sus subordinados por lo que me pidió que me llevara lo más sagrado de ti para cuando este te tuviera se decepcionada y dejara…_

 _Fue una enorme dicha en mi corazón tenerte entre mis brazos, mi cabeza se reñía con mi corazón por aquello, anhelaba profundamente seguir atesorando de ti pero si quería que fueras libre tenía que quitarte aquello por lo que eras de valor para la anciana._

 _Mi manera de actuar no tiene perdón… lo único que quiero es que sepas que a pesar de todo… todo lo que paso… lo cause porque TE AMO y si estás leyendo esto… probablemente es porque mis ojos no serán capaces de verte de nuevo, deseaba por verte en otoño bailando y sonriendo._

 _Se feliz, baila y disfruta cada momento de tu vida… Abre tus alas y vuela en busca de tu felicidad…_

 _Mi alma siempre te protegerá y estará a tu lado por siempre tuyo…._

 _Hijirikawa Masato._

— _Eres un maldito bromista_ —apuñaba aquel papel mientras iba en buscar de ese sujeto que se la entrego.

Caminaba rápido para llegar al lugar, al hacerlo observo como ese sujeto se encontraba recostado con los ojos cerrados.

— _¿Qué significa esto?—_ pregunto tirando el papel sobre el rostro del tipo.

— _Creo que ahí lo dice—_ contestó malhumorado tomando el papel en sus manos — _Por lo menos no lo rompiste_ — refuto mientras trataba de volver a dejar en papel en su forma original.

— _¿Por qué hasta ahora? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? ¿Por qué se fue?_ — comenzó a interrogarle.

— _Al pedir semejante petición a cambio tuvo que ofrecerse a encabezar cada una de las batallas que dieran… ¿Por qué hasta ahora? El último informe que recibimos nos revelo que Hijirikawa…_ — pausaba su relato tratando de encontrar la mejor manera para decir aquello…

— _¿Él está muerto?_ — se atrevió a preguntar.

— _Lo más probable es que así sea_ —

El silencio se hizo en ambos, ninguno era capaz de pronunciar alguna palabra al respecto, Ren se dejaba caer al suelo y llevar sus manos sobre su cabeza, comenzó a recordar todo lo que habían pasado juntos, todas aquellas sensaciones primerizas, toda aquella ansiedad y emoción que el otro le había provocado.

— _No sientas pena… a él no le hubiera gustado… sonríe por ambos… si lo haces a nosotros también nos harás felices… porque nada de esto fue en vano_ — dijo colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de Ren para retirarse de ahí.

Ahora ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué pensar? ¿Cómo seguir? Algo era cierto de todo eso, era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, le facilitaron ese privilegio, le proporcionaron esa libertad de una manera dolorosa no obstante ya nada lo retenía.

 **~++A—A++~**

Los días pasaban lentamente aquel rencor que había crecido en él iba sanando, podía sonreír como antes lo hizo, volvió a bailar como tanto lo amaba, haría honor a quien le dio esa tan añorada y ansiada libertad, la disfrutaría al máximo aun cuando su ánimo decaía y le extrañara grandemente, no sé permitiría deprimirse, se lo debía.

Ese día estaba lleno de nervios, solo en pensar en equivocarse, de no poder cumplir con las expectativas lo estaban torturando demasiado, respiraba profundo y contaba como por tercera ocasión hasta cien, de algo estaba muy seguro y es que se podía los números, comenzó a reír ante su propio pensamiento, aquello le había ayudado y con la convicción fuerte en él, se acomodaba en la carroza que le transportaría.

El desfile comenzaba, la carroza era comenzada a ser halada por lo habitantes, salía de entre una perfecta copia de un templo y comenzaba a bailar al ritmo de la música cautivando a todo aquel que le viese, las carrozas que iban siguiéndole comenzaban a mostrar las marionetas y como estas copiaban a perfección los movimientos de Ren.

Sentía dicha y esta abrigaba en su corazón emoción, sus sueños, sus anhelos, al fin era cumplidos, atesoraba cada uno de estos y los protegía para sí mismo, para sus memorias, para hacerlas inmemorables, para tener algo que contar en su vejez, para volver a revivir todo aquello tan preciado para él.

La vida es un misterio, es algo que jamás alguien podrá descifrar, se aferró a la sensación de amor que se negaba a morir en su pecho, esa sensación que solo necesito que alguien llegara y la hiciera crecer, se negó a correr, se reprendió a ni huir de la felicidad que le duro poco. Volvió a vivir por su propia cuenta, volvió a recordar la agitación de hacer las cosas por amor, regreso a su propio mundo y lo reconstruía otra vez.

Conmociones que habían quedado en el olvido fueron revividas, sintió como nuevamente vivía para ahora ser feliz plenamente, probablemente si volviera a nacer cometería los mismos errores todo por encontrar a aquel quien logro cambiar antes de conocerle, que logró sacarlo de ese pozo profundo y enseñarle nuevamente lo que realmente importa en la vida, ser tú mismo, no dejarte convencer por lo que no eres, no permitir que nadie elija tu camino.

El festival llegaba a su fin, el agradecimiento a los dioses por la excelente cosecha habían tenido a Ren como su principal protagonista, ojala los dioses no se molestaran por ello no obstante, era la manera que encontraron para expiar sus culpas y errores que solo lastimaron al joven.

Caminaba solo entre la muchedumbre en busca de cualquier cosa que le llamara la atención, prestaba detalles en decoración y atuendos que capturaban de inmediato su mirada, sentía aun extrañeza por los rostros sonrientes que le saludaban a verle, no lograba acostumbrarse a eso todavía, caminaba sin retenerse a conversar, no era porque no lo quisiera sino que había algo que quería que perdura por siempre solo para él, había caminado con Masato en el festival de primavera y quería conservar aquello eternamente aunque sonara ridículo, se limitaría a realizar cosas que solo fueron con él.

La multitud se comenzaba a reunir en un punto, sintió curiosidad por acercarse pero a pesar de que estuvieran las cosas bien entre ellos evitaba entrar en contacto o verse envuelto con mucha gente alrededor, apenas logro visualizar un rostro que era rápidamente rodeado por los habitantes.

— _Ellos han venido_ — apenas murmuro para sí mismo mientras quedaba de pie admirando como estos eran rodeados y comenzar a ser consentidos por los pobladores.

En todo ese tiempo aquellos hombres que estaban para la protección de Masato llegaban de vez en cuando a visitarles y pasar tiempo con ellos, más que todo con Ren, había adquirido por voluntad propia proteger a ese joven que significo mucho para quien fue su señor por un largo tiempo.

Ren comenzaba a moverse y al dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, tropezaba con alguien y al hacerlo perdía el equilibrio e iba a darle una visita al suelo cerraba sus ojos al notar como este se acercaba más esperando el golpe pese a eso el golpe nunca llego, abría sus ojos y observaba como se alejaba de aquel suelo y un brazo lo sostenía de su cintura, sin deducir de quien se trataba se colocaba de pie y se soltaba rápidamente de aquel brazo lleno de venas.

— _Déjà vu_ —susurro en su oreja.

Ren al escucharle se giraba rápidamente a verle, sus ojos le estaban mintiendo al ver frente a él, sus rostro con algunas heridas, su cuerpo lleno de vendas, tan lastimado, sus ojos temblaban en emoción… aquellos ojos azules le observaban con emoción.

— _¿No piensas decirme nada?_ —pregunto ante el silencio.

— _No te han dicho que eres molesto_ — apenas fueron audibles aquellas palabras.

— _Es la segunda vez que me lo dice la misma persona ¿cuenta?_ — fue la respuesta que dio mientras se acercaba más a Ren.

— _Lo eres…_ — susurro mientras agachaba su rostro y apretaba fuertemente sus puños— _¡Tú Masato! ¡Bastardo!—_ grito de inmediato dándole un golpe fuerte en el hombro.

Este se tocaba de inmediato la zona lastimada mientras realizaba un gesto de dolor— _Ren… duele_ — apenas pudo decir.

— _¿Duele? Esa es la idea…_ — contesto furioso.

— _Rayos Ren… se más cariñoso conmigo_ — dijo realizando un puchero en resignación.

— _¡No lo mereces!_ — grito para darle otro golpe ahora en el otro hombro.

— _Te amo… ¿sabes?—_ dijo demasiado dolido.

— _Pues no lo parece_ — contesto acercándose más a él con su puño elevado a amenazando con golpearle nuevamente.

— _Espera Ren… no…_ — suplicaba caminado de espaldas haciendo que tropezara y cayera de lleno al suelo.

Ren se agachaba y se colocaba sobre Masato quien le veía asustado, estaba seguro que lo molería a golpes en ese mismo instante y no lo culparía por ello, cerro sus ojos en miedo y en espera de sentir el primero pero eso no fue así sintió como sus labios eran fuertemente apretados y una calidez se daba en ellos, al abrir sus ojos noto a Ren besándole, llevaba su mano detrás de la cabeza de Ren para acercarlo más y profundizar aquel beso, el aire les hizo falta por lo que se separaban Ren le observaba con sus ojos rojos, su cuerpo temblaba, Masato lograba sentarse y acercaba a Ren a su pecho para comenzar a acariciar sus cabellos.

— _Si te contaba el plan no hubiera tenido el valor de hacerlo Ren… fue la única manera_ — le susurró al oído.

— _La gente nos ve Masato_ — contesto con voz cortada.

— _Eso nunca me ha importado_ — dijo serenamente.

— _¿Puedo tomarte enserio?_ — pregunto para elevar su rostro y mirarlo a los ojos.

Masato tomaba el rostro de Ren en sus manos— _Desde un principio he ido enserio contigo_ —

— _Te amo Masato_ — contesto besando nuevamente al otro.

— _Te amo Ren_ — apenas logro decir entre sus labios.

Quien iría a imaginar que todo aquello se diera, la vida necesito de dos épocas del año para caminar a dos personas, para hacerlas felices juntas. En primavera cuando todo vuelve a nacer, cuando la belleza de la naturaleza muestra sus mejores galanas, cuando las maravillas de la vida se sentía a flor de piel, se les dio la oportunidad de florecer, de volver a nacer y demostrar lo que en su interior se escondía.

En otoño cuando se da gracias por lo que obtuviste en estaciones anteriores, cuando tienes que mudar y ceder ante la naturaleza, el momento en que demuestra la madurez adquirida.

Que las estaciones cambien, que lo que sentimos sea más fuerte, porque en primavera te conocí en otoño te volví a encontrar porque todo este tiempo lo único que me mantuvo con vida fue tu amor…

 **~FIN~**

* * *

 _Bueno eso es el fin…_

 _Creo que no queda más que decir. Aurora espero que cumpliera tus expectativas, lo hice con mucho cariño para ti (a pesar que sutilmente me obligaste a ello) espero que esta novata fanficker lograra emocionarte._

 _Creo que fui capaz de hacer pasable este MasaRen… si logre transportarlos al mundo que ofrecí en Haru no Aki no Ai soy demasiado feliz si no fui capaz de ello, significa que debo mucho que mejorar._

 _Este fic quedara profundamente guardado en mi mente y corazón, intente hacer algo diferente en mí y me siento feliz eso._

 _Saludos para el inusual grupo de Kakao que espero que me lean eh~_

 _Aclarar que los one shot no son lo mío aunque los otros tampoco pero bueh~_

 _Ahora si un saludo para usted, sí usted que se tomó su valioso tiempo y leer esto._

 _Nos leemos en los reviews (? Tal vez no, nos leemos en otros escritos… Feliz cumpleaños Ren atrasado pero la intención es la que vale, feliz día del amor y la amistad._

 _Sayonara~_


End file.
